Lonely Road
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Edward left Bella when she was in the hospital after James bit her. He decides to leave along with the family to keep her safe. What happens to Bella after Edward leaves? **Jasper/Bella**
1. Prologue & Ch 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Here is another story about Bella and Jasper getting together. While I cant tell you what all is in this story I can say that it will be a very interesting story. And Bella will be a bad ass in this one too. You just have to find out how she ends up that way!**

**Review:**

_**Edward left Bella when she was in the hospital after James bit her. He decides to leave along with the family to keep her safe. What happens to Bella after Edward leaves?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**-o0_Prologue_0o-**

Bella felt as though she had been hit by a bus or train. She could hear noises coming through the fog on her brain. When she opened her eyes everything was blurry but with a couple of blinks things were clear. First thing she remembered was running from Jasper and Alice. Bella sat straight up and looked around. The first thing she noticed was that Edward was not there with her. Suddenly she felt a pain hit her square in the chest. Shaking her head she knew that Edward would never leave her he loved her to much.

When she opened her eyes again she spotted Edward sitting there looking out the window with an odd expression on his face. Bella frowned when she noticed that he had not even looked at her. She knew that he could tell that she was awake so why didn't he look at her?

"Edward?" Bella struggled to sit up but finally made it with out Edwards help. "What..."

"We're leaving Bella." Edward said no looking at her. "When you get out of the hospital me and the family wont be in Forks."

Bella felt the hole getting bigger. "Then I'll come with you." She tried to sound hopeful.

"I don't want you to come." He still had not looked at her but Bella knew that he was hiding something.

"You... don't want...me?" Bella stuttered as she clenched the gown at her chest.

This time Edward did look at her and his stare was black and cold. "No." He stood up and went to the side of her bed. "I will ask you one thing though."

"Anything." Bella asked quickly. She would do anything.

"Don't do anything stupid." He locked eyes with her. "For Charlies sake and I can promise you that you will never see me or my family again. Your human brain will forget over time its like a sieve. It will be like we never existed." He then leaned over and kissed her forehead.

When Bella opened her eyes Edward was gone except for the lingering scent that was only him. Her eyes teared as she felt her throat close up. She couldn't breathe as she thought over the words that he had said. He didn't want her. Probably never did. Bella didn't know that someone had walked into her room until she felt warm arms embrace her. Bella knew in an instant that it was her father. With that thought in her mind she let loose a wail that would stop a clock.

Charlie rocked his daughter as Renee and Phil stayed back. Renee was teary eyed and Phil was trying to be strong but you could see the tears shining in his eyes. He cared for Bella.

**-o0_Two Years Later_0o-**

Bella smiled as she tuned the radio to a station that she liked then turned her attention back to the road. It had been two years since Edward had left her after James had decided to make her a snack. Since then Victoria had showed up and killed Charlie out of the fact that Bella had been at the rez with Jacob. He had been her rock until almost 6 months ago when he imprinted on Leah Clearwater. Bella was heart broken but then again her and Jake were only meant to be friends. After Jake's and Leah's wedding Victoria decided to show up and try once again to get to her. Unfortunately the pack had grown quite large and it took no time to dispatch her and burn the evidence.

The wedding had only been three weeks ago and Bella had graduated only two days ago. As of now she was heading to a small house that was on the outskirts of Huston, TX. When Charlie had died Bella had no idea that he had enough money to keep her happy for most part of her life. So she had taken that money and sold the house and headed to Texas. Bella cut her eyes down to the clock on the dash board and noticed the time. It was close to midnight. Her eyes were tired so she decided that the next stop she would pull over and get a few hours of sleep.

A few miles down the road Bella could have sworn that she saw a blur by the side of her car. She shook her head as she kept driving. She hoped that a turn off would show up soon because she would rather not sleep in her car on the side of the road. Everyone always told her that she was a danger magnet which was proven true when she was taken by three nomads that came through Forks about 6 months after the Cullens left. If it hadn't been for Sam and the pack she would have been their lunch. They had killed the male, Laurent, before the Victoria had came back but of course Victoria was already taken out so she had no need to worry.

When her eyes became blurry she decided to pull over and sleep for a while. Even though she didn't want to do this she needed to rest or she would wreck which would not be good. Just what she needed. A car wreck somewhere no one could find her for a long time. Seeing a good spot to pull the car over she pulled over and turned the engine off. She rolled up all the window's except for a crack on each one. She needed some kind of air when she slept since she couldn't have a fan the wind would have to work. Bella pulled the handle to lower her seat when she saw a dark streak move closer to the car. Jerking up she looked around the area where she was.

Bella started to feel a prickle on the back of her neck and the hairs stood up on end. She knew that there was something out there. Turning her key she hit the lights. Her eyes went wide as she looked on at the tall male and shorter female. The male looked like a white man but his eyes were bright red. Bella knew that the red eyes meant they fed from humans. The woman however was looking at her with curiosity. She prayed that what ever these two vampires wanted with her that they would just hurry it up. Deciding that she was probably food, Bella took a deep breathe and stepped out of the car.

The male and female watched Bella as she walked up to them slowly with her eyes trained on them. The male growled but was stopped with a hand layed on his arm by the female. She stepped forward and looked Bella up and down. Bella could tell that the woman was thinking about something.

"If your going to eat me get it over with." Bella huffed as she leaned back against the hood of her car with her arms crossed.

"You are awful brave human." The male snarled at her taking a step forward.

Bella shrugged. "Your not the first vampire I have encountered but by the look in your eyes it will be the last time." She closed her eyes.

"Santo go to the village and find some food." The woman told him. "I will take care of this girl."

Bella opened her eyes and saw that the male was gone and the female was walking towards her. She just sat there waiting for the female to decide what she was going to do. Cutting her eyes at the woman Bella sighed again.

"What are you going to do?" She kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

Maria smiled as she moved around Bella. "My name is Maria and I have a proposition for you." She sat on the hood of the car next to Bella.

"Oh and what's that?" Bella turned her head to Maria.

Maria smiled. "I need some help with the newborns that I have created and my commander over them was just killed yesterday during a battle." She stood and turned to Bella. "I can give you eternity as long as you help me with my problems then if you wish to leave you may."

Bella thought for a moment. She really had no one any longer. Renee and Phil were busy with their new child. Standing straight she nodded. "Fine but just burn the things in the car. I don't need anything from my human life." She turned and walked into the darkened night leaving her life behind.

Maria smiled and nodded. "That is fine my dear. I shall not be long." She said in a sing song voice.

Bella kept her eyes trained ahead of her as she felt the heat from the fire at her back. It took only a few seconds before Maria arrived at her side with a box of stuff. Bella looked down and smiled. It was her music. Nodded she took the box and held onto it. Maria took her hand and turned Bella to face her.

"Do you wish to start now or wait til we arrive home?" Maria had her head to the side.

"Do it now." Bella said in a firm tone. "We don't need the newborns in a frenzy when we arrive now do we?"

"No we don't." She took Bella's right hand then noticed the bit mark from James. "What happened here?"

Bella dropped her eyes to the scar. "I was with a coven playing baseball." Bella sat down where she was standing. Maria sat by her. "Three nomads, two males and one female, came through. They were human drinkers. The coven I was with drank from animals that way they could blend in with humans. One of the males wanted me for a snack. Lets just say he didn't live long after he bit me." She looked out at the darkness that was now around them.

"It seems my dear that you have had a hard life." Maria placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you will let me I will give you a new one."

Bella thought it over for a moment. She knew that it would either be killed or changed. Sighing she knew her only option. "Then give me a new life to ride of the old one." She looked at Maria. "The only thing I ask is bit over his mark and make it yours."

"Of course mija." Maria purred as she brought the scar to her mouth and sunk her teeth into Bella's wrist.

Bella had only known the feeling of the venom from when James bit her but as soon as Maria's hit her blood it was as if she was bogged down by weights and a slow burning fire was raging around her. For some reason it was not as painful as she remembered. She could feel two others with her now and she knew that one was Maria the only other one she could think of was Santo. Bella prayed that she would wake up soon. The fire was steadily getting hotter as it grew closer to her heart.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper sat in his room listening to his brother and sister down stairs talking to some of their friends that they brought over. He was in a rather odd mood because of the day it had been. When he first woke up he had forgotten that today was the day that Edward had left Bella. He had spoken to her at the hospital while the others were back at the house packing their things. They still had one more year but Alice had said it would be for the best if they had left Forks all together. He still felt that it was his fault because of the fact that he was suppose to be watching Bella when she slipped out of the room and gone to the ballet studio without help.

Not long after they left Forks Alice had shown him the door by asking him to sign their divorce papers. He had lost his mind for a little while however his brother Peter had found him and brought him back to where it all first started. He still spoke to Emmett and Rosalie but other than those two he never spoke to the Cullens. He had no tie to that 'family' as they called themselves. If they considered him family then they wouldn't have threw him out after him and Alice received that the divorce was finalized. It took him only seconds to pack his stuff and left. Never to look back.

A knock on the door brought his attention back to the present. Yelling for them to come in he waited to see who would disturb him. Jasper rolled his eyes and looked back at the landscape when Peter opened the door and strolled in as though he owned the place. Which in paper terms this house was Jaspers' however he let Peter and Charlotte live here since they are the only ones he sired that lived though the southern newborn wars. All of them had been keeping tabs on Maria.

"Just got some news from one of the contacts." Peter leaned against the door frame. "Maria found someone who knows of us and _agreed_ to be turned."

Jasper jumped up and turned around. "They wanted to join?" He couldn't fathom how awful that person's life must have been to make them want to join in the vampire southern wars.

"It was a female." Peter smirked. "From what Terri said the girl is a mental and physical shield and she hasn't woken up yet. Its been over a week."

Jasper's eyes went wide. "The last newborn that went that long Maria had me kill him because he was taking to long." He shook his head. "Is she keeping the girl?"

Peter nodded. "Terri said that Santo and Maria have not left the room and no one is allowed in." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is your gift tingling?" Jasper asked leaning against the window frame.

"Yup." His eyes turned serious. "I have a feeling we will be seeing Maria again shortly."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

"Some of the older ones said that Maria is asking if anyone has heard from you or about you." Peter sighed. "I think she might want you to train this newborn. However if Maria has this girl..." Peter let his voice trail off.

Jasper nodded. "I agree." He turned and looked back at the scenery. "If Maria has a shield in her command then she would try to take Volterra. If she tries to take Volterra and Maria loses." He cut his eyes to Peter, who had moved up beside him.

"Then the Volturi would have a shield along with Aro's personal shield." Peter looked at Jasper. "We need to get the girl out of there."

Jasper nodded. "Indeed we do." He closed his eyes and let the memories come flowing forward of his war time. Mentally slapping himself he opened his eyes and turned to Peter. "Lets get all our friend. We'll need Garrett."

Peter nodded and then took off down the stairs. Jasper walked a little slower as he made his way down the stairs. He prayed that the newborn would stay safe until they could rescue her.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for reading hope you have enjoyed this story. Jasper will take a little while to reach Bella but of course he don't know that the newborn he is going to save will be Bella. But will Bella still be Bella or someone else? Stay tuned to learn more. Til then Keep reading and Reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I make no money from this story so I am broke. (Sigh) Maybe one day I can sell something. Ok now onto the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Review:**

_**Jasper nodded. "I agree." He turned and looked back at the scenery. "If Maria has a shield in her command then she would try to take Volterra. If she tries to take Volterra and Maria loses." He cut his eyes to Peter, who had moved up beside him.**_

"_**Then the Volturi would have a shield along with Aro's personal shield." Peter looked at Jasper. "We need to get the girl out of there."**_

_**Jasper nodded. "Indeed we do." He closed his eyes and let the memories come flowing forward of his war time. Mentally slapping himself he opened his eyes and turned to Peter. "Lets get all our friend. We'll need Garrett."**_

_**Peter nodded and then took off down the stairs. Jasper walked a little slower as he made his way down the stairs. He prayed that the newborn would stay safe until they could rescue her.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella could feel the fire receding. She was rather happy that it had fled from her limbs but the bad thing about it receding from there was it got even hotter in her chest. She could hear others around her. She remembered that a female voice spoke to her during her change. Letting her know how much time had passed since she had started to burn like she was on fire. She was rather shocked when the female voice told her that it had been about a week since she had been bitten. Vaguely she remembered a golden eye vampire telling her that it only took 2 to 3 days for a change to occur.

When her heart started to sound like the blades of a propeller she heard hurrying feet around the room she was lying in. She could sense two vampires and a wondrous scent filled her nose. She didn't move however because she knew what the scent was. Human could only be that delicious. Bella felt her back bow off the bed as the heat in her chest became unbearable. She whimpered as her heart started to sputter trying to keep going even though it was inevitable that it would stop. Suddenly there was no sound except for a fast beating heart.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around. As soon as her eyes landed on the human male that was brought she was standing in no more than a minute. Maria and Santo were by the doors but far enough away from her meal. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she noticed that the boy was rather tall with dark blond hair. She snarled as he leap over the distance and latched her teeth into the mans' neck. The blood that flowed through her mouth was indescribable. It was the best thing she had ever had. When Bella had drained the man she dropped his empty corpse on the ground and licked her lips.

"How are you feeling now my dear?" Maria asked moving forward a fraction of an inch. "Are you still thirsty?" Her head was tilted to the side.

Bella shook her head. "No thanks." She looked around the room. "How long was I out?" She looked back at Maria.

"9 days." Santo said moving to Maria's side. "It was most unusual." His eyes were taking in her new form.

Bella nodded. "I thought it only took 2 to 3 days." She could have sworn that she remembered someone telling her about newborns but who?

"Most do except the ones with powerful gifts." Maria went to Bella and brought her eyes to hers. "You are very special my sweet. Now we must train you. Terri should be in the barn. She will be your mentor."

Bella smiled. "Then lets go." She looked at Maria then Santo. "The sooner I'm trained the sooner I can take on my position."

"In a hurry for your duties?" Santo smirked. "Most would think your crazy."

Bella tried to show a shy grin but it turned into an evil one. "You finally found that out." She turned and went to the barn where Maria said Terri would be.

Maria stood there next to Santo. "She will make a fine warrior." She sighed. "If only I could find the Major. He would have loved training this one."

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper sat next to Garrett while Peter and Charlotte were talking about how to get into Maria's camp without anyone noticing. He had been listening to them until he felt something that was different. Frowning he stood up and went to the door. His eyes grew wide as he noticed Emmett and Rosalie coming down the drive way in an 4X4 red truck with boxes in the back. He turned to Peter and Charlotte.

"I think we might have some company." He turned his eyes back to the truck.

Peter moved to his side. "Well I'll be damned." Jasper just rolled his eyes. "If it ain't the Ice bitch and Bear."

Rose got out of the truck and glared at Peter. "Of course your damned Peter." She turned back to Emmett. "Leave the stuff we need to speak to Jasper and the others first."

Jasper frowned as he caught what Rose said. "What do you need to talk to me about?" He noticed that Emmett looked upset with the mention of speaking. He looked at Rose and noticed that she was upset to. "What happened?"

"Its Bella man." Emmett leaned against the front of the truck. "She was killed not to far from here on her way to Huston." His eyes were on the ground. He never looked so lost.

Jasper could feel Emmett's emotions along with Rose's but what he was feeling was a lot stronger. Bella was dead. He didn't know that he had fallen to his knees until Charlotte and Peter were standing in front of him. His eyes were trained on the ground as his fist were clenched to his sides. He could never understand why Edward left Bella. He had told everyone that they were mates which they all thought was true. Jasper on the other hand knew the moment that Edward stayed away for more than a week that he was never Bella's mate.

"So you finally figured it out huh?" Peter said with amusement in his voice.

Jasper was on his feet in a second. "What?" He looked at Charlotte. "Do you know?"

Charlotte shook her head. "He wont tell me anything." She glared at her mate then went and took Rose's hand. "Come on the boys need to talk and we can handle unloading the truck."

Emmett looked at Jasper then Peter. "Well since the girls have the truck handled lets go hunting." Both boys nodded as they followed Emmett into the woods next to the house.

Jasper knew that he wouldn't feed this way but then again he wondered what would it hurt to feed from both. He shrugged as he followed. Jasper knew that Peter could tell what he was thinking because of the shit eating grin on his face. Snorting Jasper sped up and flew by Peter and Emmett. He laughed as he kept himself in the lead. He could hear Emmett cussing him in the distance along with Peter. He slowed down to let them catch up.

**-o0O0o-**

Maria and Santo stood on the side lines watching Isa -Bella- fighting. It had only been a little over three hours and she was holding her own as if she was at least 100 years old not a newborn. Maria could tell that Isa would be a perfect fighter when she learned all the moves. Of course her training had not gone good in the beginning because she had received numerous bites from a couple of newborns that decided to join in. Isa had allowed it but as soon as they over took her Santo and Terri took them out of the barn. Maria had tended to Isa until she was able to move without hurting to much.

"She is getting better." Santo sounded like a proud parent. "Isa is a strong independent warrior."

Maria nodded. "I was worried at first then I remembered the newborn that I had killed because he took more than 3 days to change." She shook her head sadly. "Now I wished that I had let him lived. He would have been powerful. Of course I was also younger then myself." She chuckled.

Santo smiled. "Yeah. It wasn't until you met me that you changed." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I know my mate." Maria stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that they broke away. Maria was grinning shyly while Santo was smirking. "And I am so glad I did."

Isa went over to her parents. "Its good to see you kiss but could you leave that stuff for the bed room." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't want to see it or smell it."

Terri moved to her side. "You better behave or your mother will work you to the bone tomorrow." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? Care to wager?" Isa raised her brow. Terri snorted.

"Bring it on!"

The girls went back to sparring while Santo and Maria stood there shaking their heads. They couldn't believe the way those to acted. It had not been that long since they had arrived in the barn but since the first time Bella -Isa- came into the barn Terri looked smitten. She ran up to Isa and wrapped her in a hug. Isa grinned and hugged her back they have been inseparable since. Of course Maria had no problem with it. Her Isa needed a girl to speak to besides her mother.

Maria took Santo's hand and lead him out of the barn. She knew that Terri would tend to her daughter but at the moment she was wanting to spend sometime with her mate. Santo must have noticed because he picked her up and dashed to their room. There was laughing coming from the barn were Isa and Terri were.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper, Peter and Emmett stopped about 5 miles out from the house. Emmett was looking from Jasper to Peter. A frown on his face as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Ok some one tell me what is going on." Jasper snapped as he looked at Peter.

Peter gave Jasper a know it all grin. "Its obvious." He smirked as he leaned back against the tree truck behind him. "Isabella Swan is your mate and both Alice and Edward knew about it." He smirked when Emmett growled. "Why would he want the whole family to leave even before they started in a relationship together?"

"I just cant see Alice or Edward doing that." Emmett sighed falling to the ground. His legs were crossed underneath him. "I know that Alice loved Bella and so did Edward."

Jasper snorted. "The only thing that Edward felt for Bella was the call of her blood." He looked at Peter. "That must have been the reason he took off. He couldn't handle the way her blood sung to him."

"Of course that was the reason." Peter snorted. "Why other reason would he take off after seeing that she would attract problems?"

Jasper stood there for a moment and looked back over all Edward's emotions when he was around Bella and also Alice's. His eyes grew wide when he noticed that Alice's emotions were of jealousy, hatred and envy. Edwards were of possession, obsession and need. He finally realized that Alice knew about Bella being his mate that was the reason that Alice was jealous. His eyes went to Emmetts. His eyes were black with the knowledge of what Alice did.

"She wouldn't would she?" Emmett asked.

Peter snorted. "Of course the evil little pixie would." He looked at Jasper. "She knew because if she hadn't got Edward away from Bella neither you or her could be with their mate." He crossed his arms and grinned.

Jasper snarled as he dug his hand into ground beneath him. "And just who is Alice's mate?" Jasper kept his head down.

"Guess." Peter said standing in front of Jasper. "Who was the only one other than you that she would allow to accompany her on a hunting trip?"

Emmett was the first to understand. "Edward." He hissed as he locked eyes with Peter. "So Edward is Alice's true mate then."

"You would be correct Bear." Peter looked from Jasper to Emmett. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. Since Emmett will be feeding from the surrounding wild life I'm heading into town." With that Peter was gone leaving a rather pissed off Jasper and a unusual quiet Emmett.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri watched as Maria and Santo left the barn. She stopped and looked at Isa. "Why did you come here?" She had her head tilted to the side.

Isa sighed and sat down in a bale of hay not to far from her. "It was either get fed from or turned." Isa looked up at Terri. "What would you have done?"

"I guess your right." Terri walked over and sat next to her. "Do you know any other vampires?"

Isa nodded. "I did." She kept her eyes trained straight ahead.

"What happened?" Terri could tell that Isa had some emotional problems.

Isa sighed. "I fell in love then when a nomad came through and decided to make me his meal I was bitten but _he_ sucked out the venom." She pulled up her sleeve to show Terri. "He almost killed me."

"Why?" Terri looked at the scar. It had been bitten over to make a new mark. She could only guess who had some so.

"I was his singer." Isa scoffed. "He told me that he loved me but the only thing that he loved was my blood. As soon as he realized that he was unable to keep a distance him and his family took off and left me." She pulled her sleeve down.

Terri could see the hurt in Isa's eyes. "Well I'm glad that your here now." She stood up and stretched. "Come on lets get going."

Isa nodded as she stood and slid into her fighting stance. In no time both Isa and Terri were sparing again. Terri knew that she needed to let Peter know that the newborn was more unique than any of the others. She needed to get Isa out of here before she was turned into a killing machine. Terri would hate for that to happen to such a wonderful girl.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am happy that you all are enjoying this story. It just came to me while finishing the story C&C. Well til next time Keep reading and reviewing. Hope to hear from ya!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Ch 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. If I did I would be rich. But I don't so I live one day at a time. Now onto the next chapter. I know you all can not wait til Jasper meets the new Bella but don't forget the Cullen's. In the chapter the other Cullens are going to show up. Alice and Edward most defiantly will be in this chapter. Now onward...**

**Review:**

"_**Why?" Terri looked at the scar. It had been bitten over to make a new mark. She could only guess who had some so.**_

"_**I was his singer." Isa scoffed. "He told me that he loved me but the only thing that he loved was my blood. As soon as he realized that he was unable to keep a distance him and his family took off and left me." She pulled her sleeve down.**_

_**Terri could see the hurt in Isa's eyes. "Well I'm glad that your here now." She stood up and stretched. "Come on lets get going."**_

_**Isa nodded as she stood and slid into her fighting stance. In no time both Isa and Terri were sparing again. Terri knew that she needed to let Peter know that the newborn was more unique than any of the others. She needed to get Isa out of here before she was turned into a killing machine. Terri would hate for that to happen to such a wonderful girl.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Peter was walking back towards the house when his cell phone started to go off. He quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. A grin spread across his face as he saw Terris' number show up. Punching the button, Peter put the phone up to his ear. He was aware of Emmett and Jasper looking at him with a confused look.

"Well hey there baby girl." Peter smirked when Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Any news about the newborn?"

Terri giggled. "You sure are to the point." There was shuffling. "About the newborn."

"What?" Peter could feel that something was wrong.

"The newborn, Isa, is rather rare." Terri told him. "She is more control then the others and she has extreme control over her gift already. She woke after 9 days."

Peter could see that both Emmett and Jasper were rather surprised. "Is there anything else? Do you know if Isa is her real name?"

Terri thought for a moment. "I'm sorry but they only call her Isa, the goddess of death. She has already taken over the newborns and is a great fighter." There was a pause. "Maria also wishes to find the Major. I assume you know where he is?"

"Yeah I know where the fucker is and hes safe." Peter wouldn't tell Terri that the bastard was right beside him.

"Alright then." There was yelling. "Oh I must go. Isa is stopping a fight between four newborns!" With that Terri hung up.

Peter shut his phone and looked at Jasper. "She sounds like a female version of you, Major." He grinned. "Come on I believe the girls are done by now."

Emmett just took off. Jasper and Peter were right behind him as they took off towards the house where Charlotte and Rosalie were. Garrett was near by but hated living indoors so he stayed in a tree near by. He was a true nomad. He had no gift but he was a quick learn and was perfect at fighting. The only one that would give him a run for his money would be Jasper in his Major 'form' as Charlotte and Peter would call it.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri ran over to where the 9 newborns were trying to rip Isa apart. She was worried that she would get hurt worse than before. Using her power of telekinesis she threw 2 to the left and 3 to the right. She then flipped over two others and swung her katana around and sliced off their head. She quickly replaced it and dodged an attack from another newborn. Terri could tell that Isa could handle the one that was going after her because he had no power however this bad boy in front of her had a power but it came out in burst only. He could drop a vampire in a second flat.

"What's the matter, sweet cheeks?" The newborn in front of her taunted.

Terri snorted. "Don't call me names." She stopped and straightened. "Because my sister doesn't like it when people make fun of me." She play pouted as she dropped her head.

The newborn didn't know what hit him when his head came off and ended up in a burning pile of vampire parts. Isa had reattached her left arm and right foot however she had many of new bites. Terri could tell that they bothered her but she had no idea how to help Isa. Shaking her head she turned to notice that Maria and Santo were heading her way. She held her breathe and waited for a punishment.

Maria stopped about two feet from Terri and looked her over. She had always had a couple of bites from one of the newborns. She bowed her head and dropped to one knee. She tilted her head to the side and bared her neck. She could see through her eye lashes that Maria was rather pleased with her display.

"I am glad that you came to Isa's help." Maria praised. "I am so afraid of losing her and would do _anything_ to keep her around." Maria locked eyes with Terri then turned and walked away. Santo followed closely behind her.

Terri could tell that Maria was still as crazy as she had been when the Major was around. She prayed that Peter and the rescue group would hurry up. The longer that Isa was here the more she lost herself. Terri could only remember one thing about the major and that was he was an empath and was almost dieing feeling everyone's emotion. The guilt from taking their lives were killing him as he would kill them. She too had that problem with dealing with taking a human life. She only did so when Maria would be checking the eyes of her soldiers.

It took Terri no time to find Isa. She was in her room trying to rest after the fight. Terri looked down at her limbs and noticed that Isa had covered most of them up. The only ones that still peeked through was where the bites crossed and became thicker. She could see the pain in Isa's eyes as she walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Taking her hand Terri wondered if she should tell Isa about Peter and Charlotte. Terri wanted out of here but she wouldn't leave Isa.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper and the boys returned to find that both Rose and Charlotte had unloaded the truck and were sitting on the front porch chatting away with Garrett. Peter growled as he made his way over to Charlotte and Emmett quickly made his to Rose's side. Jasper chuckled at his brothers' protectiveness. Sometimes he looked back and finally realized that him and Alice were never true mates. They were just companions until they found their other halves. Shaking his head he took off without telling anyone where he was going. He needed to hunt but he had one place that he went because it was out in the country.

As he ran his mind kept drifting back to Bella. He had always felt drawn to her but now he knew that finding her and speaking to her would never be possible now. If she was dead then nothing he could do about it now. Jasper had told Alice he was going to head to Forks but she told him to steer clear of that area. He wished now that he hadn't listened to her because Bella may have been alive. He heard Peter coming towards him even before he smelled him.

"What's on your mind Major?" Peter sat down next to Jasper.

"I was just thinkin about Bella." Jasper confided. "It was my fault that Bella was hurt. If I had kept my senses open then she wouldn't have been able to escape from Alice and me." He looked out over the landscape.

Peter snorted. "She made up her own mind to risk her life." He looked at Jasper. "If I'm not mistaken Edward was able to get to her before she was seriously injured."

Jasper nodded. "But she did almost die." He shook his head. "I should have kept an eye on her if I had Edward wouldn't of left her."

"If that is what you think." Peter clicked his tongue. "Anyway that ain't the reason that I'm out here. Terri called. Said that Maria said something about doing anything to keep Isa with her."

Jasper thought for a moment. "I believe the best way to grab them would be ambush them during a battle." He cut his eyes to Peter. "What do you think?"

"Thank might work but from what I understand Isa isn't allowed to go to battle yet." Peter thought for a moment. "We could always wait til she goes huntin."

"Then what about Terri?" Jasper turned to look at his brother. "Do you think that Maria would let them both take off at the same time." Jasper snorted. "She ain't that dumb."

"Let me call Terri in a little bit then we can find out what is going to happen." Peter told him. Jasper just nodded and they sat there in a quiet silence. The girls and Emmett were talking about how to make up their rooms. Jasper made a promise that he would get revenge on who ever hurt Isabella.

**-o0O0o-**

Isa sat in her window looking out into the darkness that was surrounding the camp. Night had fallen and she was taking first patrol. Standing up she stretched and headed to her post. She was about to walk out of her room and heard three people speaking. Isa frowned as she stopped and listened to them. She knew her shield was in place so they couldn't detect her.

"What shall we do about Terri?" Came a female voice. Isa recognized it as Maria.

"She is talking to someone who is trying to set free some of the soldiers." Isa knew this voice as Santo. "She will no doubt have a call tonight and then we can catch her."

"Agreed." Came another male voice. This one was Santo's venom brother, Nikoli. "The sooner we catch her in the act the faster we can take care of her." There was an evil tone to his voice.

Isa felt her heart breaking as they talked about taking care of Terri. She knew what that meant. They would tear her apart then throw her into the fire leaving her head for last. Turning quickly she raced to Terri's room to warn her sister about what was coming. She would not let this girl take any fault for wanting to leave. As soon as she reached Terri's door she pushed it open and saw Terri sitting on her bed reading. Terri looked up with a confused look.

"What's the matter?" Terri sat down the book.

Isa went to her side and took Terri's hands into hers. "You need to leave now." Terri was about to say something when Isa stopped her. "Maria, Santo and Nikoli are going to kill you if you do not leave. They believe you are doing something about taking the warriors away that don't want to stay."

Terri stood. "What about you?" She looked worried. Isa shook her head.

"Forget about me." Isa told her pulling her to the window. "You need to leave and the only way is for you to leave now. I will be fine. Now please go!" Isa pushed Terri towards the door.

"But.."

Isa shook her head. "You must go. They are coming." She looked over her shoulder. "I will cover for you I promise just go and get away."

Terri moved to the window then turned one last time to Isa. "I'll come back for you. I promise." Then she ran and jumped out of the windows. Isa knew that her friend/sister was finally safe. She could tell that Maria and the two men were almost to the door. Taking a deep breathe she turned and faced her fate. She knew that Maria needed her that is why she decided to get Terri out of there. She would fight until she was dead. Isa would make sure that Maria did not go after Terri.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri couldn't believe that Isa had made her leave. As she ran she was rather surprised that no one had known that she had took off. Glancing over her shoulder she could still vaguely see the camp from her position. She stopped when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She didn't even remember getting her phone. Pulling it out she flipped it open and saw that it was Peter.

"Oh thank god Peter!" Terri cried as she took off running again.

"What's wrong?" Peter sounded worried.

Terri thought back to Isa. "Isa made me leave." She tried to catch herself as tearless sobs came out. "She said something about Maria coming for me. I think Maria found out that I am in getting some of the soldiers to leave."

"Where are you now?"

Terri looked around and spotted a sign. "I'm almost to the Mexican boarder." She picked up speed.

There was shuffling on the other end. "We'll meet you in little under three hours. Stay safe." Peter told her.

"I will." Terri hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She knew that once she got to Peter that he would help her get to Isa and get her out of there as well. Terri could tell that Isa did not belong in the wars.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I know I broke up most of this chapter but I was necessary. Now thanks for all my reviews I love them all. Hope you keep reading til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Ch 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight but my b day is coming up on Jan 1. Of course that is if we are still around after Dec. 12 2012! I think something might happen but not like the scientists believe. (Shrugs) You never know maybe the aliens are coming! Also Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Garrett, Emmett and Rosalie don't know that Isa is Isabella yet but they will. Trust me!**

**Review:**

_**Terri thought back to Isa. "Isa made me leave." She tried to catch herself as tearless sobs came out. "She said something about Maria coming for me. I think Maria found out that I am in getting some of the soldiers to leave."**_

"_**Where are you now?" **_

_**Terri looked around and spotted a sign. "I'm almost to the Mexican boarder." She picked up speed.**_

_**There was shuffling on the other end. "We'll meet you in little under three hours. Stay safe." Peter told her.**_

"_**I will." Terri hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She knew that once she got to Peter that he would help her get to Isa and get her out of there as well. Terri could tell that Isa did not belong in the wars.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Isa knew right when Maria, Santo and Nikoli came into Terri's room. She could tell that Maria was rather upset with her about letting Terri go. Isa dropped her eyes and tried to hold off the fear that was threatening to consume her. Maria was standing in front of Santo and Nikoli. She was worried that Maria would kill her or burn something of hers.

"You warned Terri did you not?" Maria asked. She was about two feet from where Isa was standing.

Isa raised her head and looked into Maria's eyes. "I did." She said honestly. She would not lie it would surely mean death. "I heard what you said and I couldn't let her die." Isa bowed her head waiting for her punishment.

Maria hissed at Isa. "You will be punished." She grabbed her by the arm and slung her towards Santo. "Take her to the dungeons. I shall be there soon."

Santo and Nikoli both nodded then grabbed Isa by each arm and drug her out of the room. Isa kept her head high as she was drug down into the dark damp dungeons. She had only heard stories about this place. The only vampire that made it out alive was some one call the Major. He had let a mated couple go and was punished for two weeks of being changed and refused to be fed. Isa knew that this was what she was looking forward to. She wondered what starvation would feel like. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift into a mental state where she was no longer around by somewhere entirely.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri was so glad to be close to the Whitlock ranch. She had ran all the way from the middle of Mexico all the way to Texas. She had gotten off the phone with Peter. He had told her that everything was ready for when she arrived. However all she wanted to do was go back with reinforcements and rescue Isa. She was the first one that protected her with her life. If there was anything that she could do she would just to make sure that Isa was alright. She had heard what happened to what happened to the Major after he let Peter and Charlotte go.

When a tall two story farmhouse appeared in the distance Terri knew that she was close to the Whitlock house. Pushing herself harder she needed to get there to let everyone know what was happening. As soon as she crossed an invisible line she could scent more than just three within the house. She knew one of the other scents as a nomad that ran from Maria about two centuries back. Garrett. However the other two she does not know the other male and female scent that was covering the area.

She stopped about 10 ft from the front house and waited til they came out she didn't feel safe being in a closed area with that many vampires and not know them. She was not disappointed when Peter and Charlotte came out first followed by Jasper and who she could only recognize as Garrett. However soon the two unknown vampires came and her body stiffened when she noticed that the Major and the two unknown vampires had the same gold eyes. She then realized that this must be two of the vegetarian coven he joined.

"I'm glad to see ya." Peter went up to her and picked her up while swinging around. "An' in one piece."

Terri felt guilt suddenly but pushed it down. "Isa is the reason." She felt her throat thicken. Charlotte was at her side in an instant.

"Lets get inside then we can talk about it." Charlotte offered looking at the others.

They all nodded in agreement. Terri let Charlotte lead her into a living room then she waited til everyone was seated before she started to tell them about who Isa came to be in her life. She could tell that the golden eyes were rather surprised by Isa's description. Terri brushed it off until the Major asked an odd question.

"Is her real name Isa?" Jasper asked. He couldn't believe his ears. If Isa was Isabella then that meant that his mate was not dead. He could only hope yet he knew that he would have to go slow with her since the family had left her alone all those years ago.

Terri shrugged. "I really don't know." She sighed and looked up radiating truth. "Every time I ask she changes the subject but..." She bit her lip.

"But what?" Charlotte asked worried.

"I heard Isa and Maria talking about the golden eyes of some vampires that drink from the blood of an animal." Terri looked at the shocked faces of Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Jasper stood up and started to pace. He had his head bowed and his eyes closed in concentration. The Major was rattling his cage bars wanting to get loose to save his mate. Ever since he had heard that Bella was dead he found it hard to breath. Yes Alice had called him and told him but it really didn't sink in til Emmett and Rose showed up. Having them say it was like making it final then Peter's 6 fledgling -the only one left- Terri came and said that Isabella was alive as she could be with being a vampire but is with Maria.

**-o0O0o-**

Isa was waiting for Maria in the dungeon. When the sound of foot steps began to come closer she knew that Maria and someone else was on their way down. Nikoli and Santo were still standing outside her cell door. Lucky for her they only threw her in the cage and slammed the door. Santo looked almost pleased that she had defied Maria. She shivered at the unknowing that was coming her way. Isa opened her eyes and looked up to see that Maria had brought Chad. He was almost a year old and had a very intriguing gift. He could make her darkest nightmares come to life.

"How are you mija." Maria asked as Santo opened the door and let her and Chad in. "I see that they did not chain you like I told them." She cut her red eyes to Santo and Nikoli.

Maria glanced at Chad and nodded. Chad grinned as he moved towards Isa. She scooted back into the corner trying to get away. Unfortunately he drug her out of the corner and put the chains on her wrist and ankles. She was now standing on one of the walls while Maria was leaning against the other. A sadistic grin spreading across her face. Isa felt as though her life was now about to be over. Dropping her eyes she kept them on the ground when Maria moved in front of her.

"I do have one question." Maria raised Isa's head that way she could look into her eyes. "Why did you let them go?" She had her head tilted to the side.

"She was the only one who cared for me after I was reborn beside you and Santo." Isa answered honestly. "I cared and trusted her like I did you both." Isa then closed her eyes.

"So you do not trust me anymore." Maria stated. Isa did not say anything but shook her head. Maria thought for a moment. "Interesting. Leave her alone until she realizes that I do what I do for the good of my family." She then turned and walked out of the cell with Chad behind her.

Isa did not raise her head as she kept her eyes closed. She could tell that all four of them had left. She felt her heart break as she thought about her human life that she did remember. She remembered her mother, Renee, and her new husband, Phil. Isa also remembered her father, Charlie, and her best friend that was a werewolf, Jacob Black. The only thing she didn't want to remember were the memories of Edward and what he did to her. Lowering her mental shield she prayed that Alice could see her.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Garret and Terri were all seating around when Emmetts' phone started going off. He picked it up and his eyes grew wide when he noticed the name calling.

"Its' Alice." He said to no one particular.

"Answer it." Jasper told him.

Emmett nodded and answered his phone. "Hello..."

'_Emmett you need to hurry up and rescue Bella!'_ Came Alice's voice on the other end.

"What!"

'_I know how it sounds but Maria has Bella!'_ She yelled at him. _'If you don't go she will be lost for ever. Maria had chained her up in the dungeons.'_

"Alright." He told her. "If you find out anymore call and let me know."

'_Agreed.'_ Alice said then hung up.

Emmett shut his phone and looked at the others in the room. Jasper looked shocked and upset as well as pissed. Peter, Charlotte and Terri looked worried. Garrett looked confused and Rose just looked pissed. He wrapped his arms around Rose and pulled her to him. He looked at Jasper who was now pacing the length of the living room.

"Will you stop for a moment?" Emmett called to him. "We need to figure out when to get to Bella."

Charlotte nodded. "He's right Major." She stood and Peter stood next to her. "Just let us know what we're needed to do and it will get done." Peter nodded agreeing with his mate.

Jasper stopped and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Does she have any weaknesses Terri?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Terri nodded. "When they get a new batch of newborns." She rung her hands. "Since Maria had put Isa in the dungeon Santo or Nikoli will be taking over for her. Most likely Nikoli."

"What can Nikoli do?" Peter asked. "You said he was gifted."

Terri nodded. "He can make your worse nightmare come real." She shivered. "All he needs to do is look at you and then your whole world shifts to what he wants."

"Is there any way around it?" Jasper asked his military training kicking in.

Terri nodded. "Isa's a mental and physical shield. Maria only knows about Isa's mental shield. Isa has never used her physical because of the side affects to herself." She thought about the time when Isa fainted just trying to keep her a foot from her. She was still not strong enough.

"What side affects?" Charlotte asked. "Is it hard on her." She was frowning.

Terri nodded. "The last time she tried to use it she could only push it a foot from her and it only lasted a few seconds." She shook her head. "She was only a few hours old then."

Jasper looked surprised. "If she was only a few hours then of course the physical shield would drain her." He looked at Peter. "Remember when I first tried to block everyone's emotions."

"Of course!" Peter smiled and nodded. "You had to build the power up by usin it."

"That has nothing to do with saving Bella!" Rosalie yelled at them from Emmetts arms. "We need to get her out of there before something bad happens to her."

Jasper sighed and nodded at his 'twin sister'. "Alright Rose." He leveled his eyes at her. "What do you suggest?" His head was tilted to the right slightly and his eyes were narrowed.

"Does anyone know when Maria leaves to feed?" She crossed her arms and looked around her eyes landing on Terri.

"I do but it varies." Terri answered. "Maria doesn't tell anyone. We would have to wait a long time before she went to feed on her own or with Santo. But that leaves Nikoli still there. They never all go because one of them needs to stay."

"Why don't Nikoli go with Maria instead of Santo?" Emmett asked still holding onto Rose's waist.

"Santo and Maria are mated." Terri answered her eyes on the ground. "When she met him she was worse. She has mellowed in the last hundred years."

"Then we'll wait." Jasper said his tone showed no room for argument. "Terri you said that Maria is looking at for me."

Terri nodded. "She is." She looked at Peter and Charlotte. "I know that she has been looking for the Major but I don't know what she wanted with him." She shrugged as she turned her eyes to the ground.

Jasper thought for a moment. "That's alright." He looked at Peter. "Its seems that the Major is making an appearance."

"I just pray that you know what your doing." Peter took Charlotte in his arms. Just thinking about Maria knowing about where they were made shivers run up his spine.

"Don't worry brother." Jasper told him as he went to his room. "Maria wont live through the next week."

"We're just worried about losing you again Jasper." Rose yelled after her 'twin' brother.

"Don't worry. I'll be back with Bella before you know it." Jasper called down from his room.

He needed to change and he also knew that he would have to feed before he went. He didn't want to show up in any state unless he was at his best. Maria could see through any disguise he could come up with. Jasper needed something that would bring her attention back to him. Since she had her true mate if Santo really was her true mate, that only left Nikoli. Getting to him would be difficult unless Jasper killed him during a mock battle. Smirking he realized his plan before it even came to his mind. He would get Bella and Kill Maria, Santo, and Nikoli.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes I stopped this chapter here to form a cliffie. If I hadn't did that you might not have came back. Please review if you will. I need to know that I am doing good and you still love it. I trust that you will stay tuned if you want to see how Jasper will react to the Bella when he sees her. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers owns it. She is so lucky! I would love to own Jacob or Jasper. Hell even James wasn't that bad looking. Anyway onto the next chapter. Oh and there is a difference between Nikoli's and Chad's gift. Just like Edward and Aro. While Chad doesn't need to touch you Nikoli does. Hope that clears it up. (Winks) Onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**Don't worry brother." Jasper told him as he went to his room. "Maria wont live through the next week."**_

"_**We're just worried about losing you again Jasper." Rose yelled after her 'twin' brother. **_

"_**Don't worry. I'll be back with Bella before you know it." Jasper called down from his room. **_

_**He needed to change and he also knew that he would have to feed before he went. He didn't want to show up in any state unless he was at his best. Maria could see through any disguise he could come up with. Jasper needed something that would bring her attention back to him. Since she had her true mate if Santo really was her true mate, that only left Nikoli. Getting to him would be difficult unless Jasper killed him during a mock battle. Smirking he realized his plan before it even came to his mind. He would get Bella and Kill Maria, Santo, and Nikoli.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Isa didn't know how long she had been down in the dungeon but she never had any visitors other than Maria. She had brought Chad with her but never anyone else. Isa was rather happy that she was a mental shield but she wondered if she should just break out. Of course she didn't know where she would go. She had no one now. Her whole live was gone and this was all she knew. Isa could feel her demon in the back of her mind pacing demanding to be fed. She knew that she would be denied until she pledged her life to Maria. She would rather die.

Opening her eyes she tried to focus on something in the room. However since she had been starved she had no energy to move. Her brain told her that even if she didn't die she would surely go mad from not being fed. Isa prayed to what ever gods that were out there would send some help. In another part of her mind she wondered if Terri had found a place to rest or stay. She knew her friend had a hard time dealing with the kind of life that they were forced to live. Terri was a sweet woman and Isa told her about the animal diet and the girl immediately went to hunt some animals that were close. When she came back she was happy as she had ever been after feeding.

Since then Terri would hunt animals and only hunt humans to keep her eyes red. She didn't want Maria to find out. Maria had told everyone that the golden eyed freaks were slower and weaker. They would never be able to live in the world they survived. Isa scoffed at the idea of Edward or Carlisle trying to survive her world. She knew that Jasper had lived through what she was going through but trying to see the others were laughable. When the door opened her eyes opened automaticly and sneered at the sight of Nikoli.

"What are you doing here?" Isa hissed out gruffly. Nikoli moved closer.

"I have brought you some food but if you wish I leave." He trialed off as he held out a cup of blood.

Isa looked at him worriedly. "Why are you doing this?" Isa dropped her head. "If Maria found out she would put you in the next cell."

"So sue me if I care." He went over and raised up Isa's head. "Now open before Santo or someone else comes."

Isa nodded and opened her mouth. She almost groaned as the warm blood went down her throat. It had been so long since she had fed that she was rather surprised that she had not crazy from blood lust. When Nikoli pulled the cup back Isa opened her eyes and and looked up at Nikoli. She licked her lips and gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks." Her voice sounded better. "Why do you care about me?" Isa asked again. She could tell that he was hiding something.

Nikoli sighed. "I know what its like." He looked around the small room that survived as her cell. "I have been here a couple of times myself. There was one person that came when no one else would." He looked into Isa's eyes. "Thank you for helping Terri."

With that said Nikoli was gone. Isa couldn't believe that he would risk his life to help her just because he let Terri escape. Sighing she dropped her head and let her mind wonder. She had no sense of time so she just kept counting her unneeded breathes. She wondered once again if Terri was alright.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper had taken off as soon as everyone agreed that it would be best if he went as soon as possible. Terri had taken him to the side and let him know that she would rather him let Nikoli go because she felt something for him. Jasper knew right away that Terri and Nikoli were mates because they could hurt each other. It had taken only a few hours before he passed the boarder to the south. He was rather surprised that there were no patrols. When he was with Maria there were at least two vampires patrolling the boarder because of potentials they were heading to the US. Terri told him that she still stayed in the compound that she had taken over when he was around.

Jasper's dark side was rather happy to get back into the thick of things but he had to remind himself why he left in the beginning. He couldn't take the death and destruction any longer. He prayed that Isabella would be fine since it had been about 6 days since Terri had escaped from Maria's compound. Not three miles from the compound he could scent a male vampire close by. He kept his eyes open because he didn't want to be taken by surprise.

As soon as he was about a mile from the entrance of the compound he stopped knowing that someone would come out to meet him. Peter had told him that he would be taken to Maria but only after he proved that he had came back of his own free will. Maria was rather upset with him because of the fact that he had taken off when Peter had came back. Maria was not as stupid as most believed. Too soon for Jasper a tall male vampire came out to meet him. Jasper could tell that this was Santo because of the mating mark on his neck. He stood still and tall as the taller man came up to him.

"What business do you have here?" Santo sneered as he looked Jasper up and down. "Your just a puny thing."

Jasper smirked as he crossed his arms. "That may be but I bet this puny lil' thang can kick yer ass." He pushed fear at the taller vampire. "Tell Maria that The Major is back." His southern accent more pronounced.

"There is no need." Came Maria's voice from behind Santo. "I felt you arrive. I am your sire after all."

Jasper looked behind Santo and almost fell to his knees. Maria was the exact same from all those years ago. She was beautiful and deadly all at the same time. He wondered why he ever fell for her charms. Jasper watched as Maria walked pass Santo and begun to circle around him. Jasper held still as she looked him over from top to bottom.

"Well Major why have you returned to me?" Maria wondered. "The last time I saw you you told me you would never come back." She stopped right in front of him looking into his red eyes.

Jasper smirked. "I just happen to know that you were lookin for me." He crossed his arms. "Since I heard you had a rare newborn I decided to come take a look. If that's ok with you."

Maria looked concerned. "We shall see." She looked at Santo. "Take him to the newborn that is in the dungeon. She needs to be whipped back into shape." Maria hissed as she turned and went back into the compound.

Jasper wondered if she was talking about Bella. He knew that he needed to wait for a little while before he left. With Bella since he had just arrived. Santo lead him into the compound and down a series of halls. If he had not been a vampire he would most likely get lost. Soon they were heading down the stairs to the dungeon. He had been down here but only once. He could scent another vampire that had come down earlier. Santo lead him not to far into the dungeon. Jasper had to hold back a growl as he looked into the cell and spotted Bella in the center of the room with her arms extended by chains. Her feet were about a foot apart and were also chained to the floor.

"Wakey wakey Isa." Santo smirked as he opened the cell door. "You have a visitor."

"Go to hell, Santo." Isa spat gruffly. Her eyes were dark as well as the dark bruise under her eyes.

Santo sneered. "Oh don't be like that." He walked up to her and touched her cheek. Isa hissed at him and tried to snap. "It seems that you will have your hands full with this one Major." Santo looked over at Jasper.

Isa gasped but kept her mouth shut. The Major was here. That means that Jasper was here. She couldn't have put the two of them in as the same person but she only seen one vampire that had bite marks over his arms. True Jasper and her were never close but she did see them from a distance. She never knew what they were until she received her first one, thanks to James.

"Oh she'll be quite easy." Jasper kept his eyes hard as he circled Bella. "Why don't you let me have some quiet time with her." He cut his eyes to Santo.

Santo nodded and tossed him the keys. "You might need these." He turned and walked out of the cell and up the stairs.

Isa was shaking because yes she could hear his voice as well as smell him but things were different now. She didn't know if he hated her. She didn't know that she whimpered until her arms and legs were unchained and was taken into a strong embrace. Someone was holding her in their lap and rocking her. She tried to push away but she realized that she had no way to fight what was coming. Finally she just leaned into his embrace. She had a feeling that it was Jasper but she realized not to go by her feelings.

"Bella honey can you say somethin?" Jasper whispered as he raised her head with his finger. He could tell that she had just recently fed but he knew that it wasn't Maria that gave her the blood the scent was on Terri when she arrived. Peter had told him that Terri's mate was still in the camp and Maria had no knowledge of them being mates.

"Your... your here?" Isa whimpered as she tightened her hands in his shirt. She didn't want to let him go. She believed that he was just another figment of her imagination.

"Yes sweet heart I'm here." Jasper tried to send a calming wave to her but it rebound. "Can you lower your shield and let me calm you?" He asked in a low tone. "I wont hurt you Isabella." He kissed her forehead.

Isa nodded as she lowered her mental shield. Suddenly she was relaxed and leaning into Jasper's embrace instead of pushing into it. She felt relaxed like she hadn't since Phoenix. Venom welled in her eyes unable to fall. She buried her face into his shirt and dry sobbed as she held onto Jasper for dear life. She had no idea she was on the move until the sun hit her eyes. She squeezed them shut until she knew that she was inside a room again. When she opened them she was in the punishment room. Isa stiffened knowing the only thing that went on in here.

Jasper sensed his mates distress. "Calm down Isabella." He mummer-ed. "This is the only place that is sound proof." He set her on her feet then lead her to a chair.

The door opened and both Jasper and Isa jumped. Isa calmed down when Nikoli was the one who entered. His eyes went to Isa then to Jasper. He calmly walked over to him with his head bowed in a nonthreatening manner. Jasper let Isa sit down but stood in front of her. His eyes were dark and he was ready for a fight if Nikoli wished it.

"I'm not here to hurt your mate Major." Nikoli answered in a soft tone. Isa gasped from behind Jasper. "I came to bring her this." He pulled three blood packets from his hidden jacket pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" Jasper hissed but kept his voice low. "Why help my mate?"

"J-Jasper..." Isa whimpered. The fire in her throat was terrifying. "Terri's..."

Jasper turned to Isa and frowned. "This newborn is Terri's mate?" Isa nodded and held her hand out.

"May I Major?" Nikoli asked holding out a blood bag.

Jasper nodded and let him give the blood to Isabella. He watched close by as Nikoli helped his mate feed. Suddenly he felt the need to be near her then he noticed it wasn't his feelings but hers. His eyes went to Isabella's and he growled. Nikoli kept his head low as he backed away. He knew what was happening. Nikoli quickly and quietly made his way out of the room and stood at the door. He was in fact the one that was on duty so it would only seem fit for him to stand guard when a mating was taking place. Isa had done that for him.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok so now you know that Terri has a mate and that Nikoli is he. Now is he a good guy or bad guy? You will just have to wait to see. I do believe that the Cullen's will be making an appearance in the next chapter but so will Bella and Jasper. Don't for get that they still have to mate! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Ch 6

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Just remember this is a M rated story! Anyone under the age of 18 shall be warned. There are some adult scenes within this chapter. Now onto the next chapter. **

**Review:**

"_**Why are you doing this?" Jasper hissed but kept his voice low. "Why help my mate?"**_

"_**J-Jasper..." Isa whimpered. The fire in her throat was terrifying. "Terri's..." **_

_**Jasper turned to Isa and frowned. "This newborn is Terri's mate?" Isa nodded and held her hand out.**_

"_**May I Major?" Nikoli asked holding out a blood bag.**_

_**Jasper nodded and let him give the blood to Isabella. He watched close by as Nikoli helped his mate feed. Suddenly he felt the need to be near her then he noticed it wasn't his feelings but hers. His eyes went to Isabella's and he growled. Nikoli kept his head low as he backed away. He knew what was happening. Nikoli quickly and quietly made his way out of the room and stood at the door. He was in fact the one that was on duty so it would only seem fit for him to stand guard when a mating was taking place. Isa had done that for him.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jasper kept his eyes on Isa as he moved towards her. He could tell by her emotions that she is in a lust frenzy from feeding. The glint in her eyes are the tell tale sign of it. Isa moved out into the center of the punishment room. Her red eyes were trained on Jasper as he circled her. Crouching she readied herself for an attack. At this moment Isa was running soullessly on instincts.

Jasper could tell that Bella did not recognize him at this moment because of the wild lustful look in her eyes. When he stopped behind her Jasper could tell that she could feel him because she didn't move an inch. He slowly walked up behind her but at the last minute Isa vanished from in front of him. He was about to turn when he felt hands on his chest from behind. Looking down he could see her hands trailing up his chest. A growl was building in his chest as he turned to try and grab her.

Isa however was a little to fast for him. She was on the other side of the room with a smirk on her face. Jasper growled as he crouched down to spring. He would not go for her head on but calculate where she will end up. Just as he went to move she went to the left and Jasper moved quickly enough to pin her to the wall. He had his body firmly planted between her legs while he held her hands above her head with his right hand while his left was around her throat. His teeth were bared and his eyes were dark.

"You are playin' with fire lil' girl." Jasper told her, his southern accent becoming more pronounced.

Isa didn't respond with words but smirked as she tried to get away from him which only made him more conscious of her head pressed intimately onto his. He lowered his nose to her neck and breathed in her scent. It was the prefect mixture of Freesias and peaches with crème. His favorite flower and treat when he was a boy. Opening his mouth Jasper placed open mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck moving to her collar bone. Isa's head was thrown back as her mouth formed a silent 'O'.

Jasper growled and ripped her clothes off. He couldn't take it any longer. Her scent was driving him crazy. In another second his pants were unzipped and pooled around his waist. Raising his head he looked into Bella's eyes.

"I **WANT** you!" Jasper growled knowing his eyes would be black. He thrusted up slightly and bumped against her.

Isa didn't answer with words but with actions. She whimpered and wiggled against him trying to get him to take her. Jasper must have known because he locked his eyes with hers and rammed his entire length into her weeping core. He clenched his teeth while he held still. Isa whimpered from the pain but finally she started to wiggle. Jasper pulled his head back and looked into her darken eyes.

"You. Are. MINE!" He thrusted with each word. Isa didn't say anything but nodded as she moaned as he pushed further into her.

Jasper finally let go of her hands. Isa's arms went around his neck as she delved her hands into his silky hair. She pulled him to her and kissed him with all she was worth as she moved to meet his thrust. Jasper was growling trying to hold off but when her walls clamped around his length and her head was thrown back he reached down between them and flicked her clit which sent her over the edge. Jasper buried his face into her neck as he thrusted a couple more times then met his own release. He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into her neck and growled as he shot his load deep within her.

They stayed in that position for about thirty minutes. Jasper pulled his teeth from her and licked the wounds. He pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. Her's were closed but her arms and legs were still wrapped tightly around him with him still bedded inside of her. When she shifted he groaned which made Isa's eyes pop open. Her eyes were wide as her mouth opened and closed. She looked like she was going to say something but then closed it and turned her face away from him. Jasper could feel the embarrassment as well as want coming from her.

In a quick movement he pulled out of her and pulled his shirt of as well as placing her on her feet. He wrapped his shirt around her and felt a little better since he knew that she had no clothing close by. Isa's eyes were downward cast as her arms were wrapped around her waist. Frowning Jasper raised Bella's eyes to see that they were clouded with venom that would never be shed.

"Oh Darlin." He cooed as he sat down and pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean for that to happen so soon. Your lust fueled my own. Can you forgive me?" He asked softly kissing Bella's temple as she dry sobbed on his chest.

Isa pulled away from Jasper chest and smiled up at him. "There is nothing to forgive Jasper." She took a breathe. "I was surprised that it was you that came for me. I had prayed that someone would take me away from Maria." She started to shake again.

"Well Darlin we still have to escape." Jasper told her. "We're in the punishment room. Nikoli brought you some blood bags and you lost yourself to the blood lust then over to regular lust because of your mate being so close." He rubbed his hand up and down her back to sooth her.

Bella nodded. "Where is Nikoli?" She looked around.

"He's keeping an eye out." Jasper told her as he stood up helping her to her feet. "There is still about three hours to day light we can take off and be in the next town before the sun breaks."

Isa shook her head. "I cant leave without Nikoli." She looked up at Jasper. "He is Terri's mate."

Jasper nodded. "I know Darlin." He kissed her forehead. "You told me. Now let me get Nikoli."

Isa nodded as she watched Jasper move to the door and opened it to ask Nikoli to come in. When Nikoli came in he had a pair of clothes for her. She quickly took the clothes. Both Jasper and Nikoli turned their backs to her while she dressed. They discussed that Jasper would carry Bella while they ran. She was still weak from her 6 days down in the dungeons. Once Bella was done dressing, Jasper scooped her up and went to the door. Nikoli was right behind him as they ran out the front and through the dessert. They were about 8 miles from Maria's compound when they caught the scent of two vampires. Both Jasper and Nikoli stopped. Jasper let Bella down as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered. Her eyes were darting around the area.

Nikoli layed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing sweet pie." He told her cutting his eyes to Jasper.

Bella huffed. "I can smell the two vampires." She looked at Nikoli and Jasper. "I am not Isa the goddess of war for nothing." She shook her head and pulled out of Jasper's arms.

Jasper was about to go to her when Nikoli took a hold of his arm. He turned to growl at him but Nikoli was shaking his head then nodded towards Bella. When Jasper turned his eyes to Bella he was shocked at what he saw. There was a golden light that emitted from her as she scanned the area around them. She stopped to the west and pointed.

"It is Maria and Santo." She told them. Her voice was soft but firm. "They are waiting for us."

Jasper looked to the direction that she was pointing and noticed two dark outlines in the distance. They were now moving closer. Jasper jumped when he felt wind brush over his skin and looked and Bella was now standing by him. Nikoli was standing on the other side of her crouched to spring. Jasper let his power wash over to two vampires and noticed that both of them were extremely angry and terrified at the same time. Jasper glanced over at Bella and noticed that her eyes were still red but a light blue light shined from within them. Then you could see a faint shimmering light encase them and stopped Maria and Santo about three feet from them.

"Well well what do we have here?" Maria hissed as she glared at the three of them. "I thought that you wished to rejoin me Major?" Her eyes finally landing on him.

Isa moved in front of Jasper. "He only came for me and Terri's mate." She sneered as she smirked crouching ready for a fight.

"So that little bitch has survived." Maria looked at Nikoli. "Such a shame."

Nikoli growled. "You will refrain from calling my mate that." He also crouched into a battle stance along with Santo. "Can you really take me my brother?" He looked at Santo but kept Maria in his line of sight.

"Either let us leave in peace Maria or you will end up a pile of ash." Jasper told her sending her a dose of fear. "Or do you not remember what you trained me for?" His eyes were cold as he stared her down.

Maria hissed at him. "Just you wait _mi amor_." She growled as she looked them over. "I will see you again and next time I will take what is mine."

With that both Maria and Santo were gone. Isa went to Jasper side and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He scooped her back up and looked at Nikoli. He just smiled and nodded then they took off in the direction of the farm that Peter, Charlotte, Terri, Garrett, Rose and Emmett were patiently waiting. Jasper could tell that Bella was nervous so he sent her a calming wave. He was glad that it wasn't bounced back which happened when her shield were up.

**-o0O0o-**

Maria and Santo headed back to the compound. Her mind was reeling. Her damn Major came in here and took her next Major. Snarling she pushed her speed. She needed to get to get back and talk with her partners. They were rather happy when they found out that she had found a mental shield. Both of them patted her back and gave her some of the surrounding area as a reward. Cutting her eyes to Santo she noticed that he was looking at her. Stopping Maria turned to her mate.

"Santo is something wrong?" She asked taking his hands into hers.

Santo nodded. "I am worried that something is going to happen." He cupped her cheek with his left hand. "I worry for you since those two have showed up and announced their 'plans'."

Maria could see the worry in her mates eyes. Raising up on her toes she kissed him. "Do not worry my mate." She kissed him again. "My sire and his brother are only here for a little help with some pay back that they wish to deal out." She smiled at him.

"I know all this mi amor." He wrapped her in his arms. "I just can not help but worry. Maybe we should just stick to our territories."

Maria pulled out of his arms and growled at him. "I am helping my sire and that is all there is to it." She softened her gaze. "Please try and understand." She pulled him back in her arms.

Santo sighed. "Alright." He kissed her. "Lets go they can be rather impatient."

maria giggled as she took a hold of his hand and both of them took off to their compound. Both of the visitors had arrived, which was the reason she had taken off after the Major and Isa along with Nikoli. Nikoli was rather a shock and surprise.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Nope I am not tell you who Maria and Santo are talking about. And can anyone think of a reason that Maria is rather pissy towards Santo when he asked her to go against her Sire and His brother? Well you will just have to wait. I know I could tell you but its better to make you wait til the next chapter. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Ch 7

**Disclaimer – I own nothing from twilight. However Santo, Nikoli, Chad and Terri are all mine! I also want to pat my reviewers on their backs because it is the Romanians that Maria is close to. However I cant tell you yet why Maria isn't as nice to Santo as she should be. Onward...**

'_**Mental Thinking'**_

**Review:**

"_**I know all this mi amor." He wrapped her in his arms. "I just can not help but worry. Maybe we should just stick to our territories."**_

_**Maria pulled out of his arms and growled at him. "I am helping my sire and that is all there is to it." She softened her gaze. "Please try and understand." She pulled him back in her arms.**_

_**Santo sighed. "Alright." He kissed her. "Lets go they can be rather impatient."**_

_**Maria giggled as she took a hold of his hand and both of them took off to their compound. Both of the visitors had arrived, which was the reason she had taken off after the Major and Isa along with Nikoli. Nikoli was rather a shock and surprise.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jasper, Bella and Nikoli finally made it to the road were a car was located. Jasper set Bella down as he felt under the tire well for a key. When he finally found it him, Bella and Nikoli got in and sped down the road. Bella was sitting in the front passenger seat while Jasper drove. Nikoli was sitting behind Bella and looked out of the window. He could tell that Bella was rather worried about meeting Peter and Charlotte. Glancing over at her again he could see that she was frowning.

"Bella are you ok?" Jasper asked looking back at the road a moment.

Bella sighed. "Who all are going to be at the house?" She looked over at him. "You never did tell me why you came alone." Her eyes went back in front of them.

"Terri is there along with the two vampires that I sired, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock." Jasper told her turning his eyes onto the road. "There is a friend of Peters' that is there his name is Garrett and there are two others." He didn't elaborate.

Bella could that Jasper was hiding something from her. Frowning she looked back at Nikoli. He just shrugged and turned his gaze away. Narrowing her eyes she looked back at Jasper. She could tell that he was hiding something. Smirking she placed her shield around Jasper's mind. It had taken her a little while but soon she had been able to hear their surface thoughts like Edward. The name shot a shot of pain through her chest. Bella closed her eyes and concentrated.

'_**How do I tell her that Emmett and Rosalie are goin to be there.'**_ Jasper kept his eyes on the road. Bella on the other hand found it rather odd that Emmett and Rose would be there. She tuned back into his thoughts.

'_**Bella sure has been through more than I had. Maria looked like she was the devil in woman's clothing compared to the time I spent with her. I can feel the underlying pain in her heart. I wonder if she will tell me what happened.'**_ This time Jasper turned his eyes to hers and jumped slightly. If Bella hadn't been a vampire she would never have seen it.

"Are you hiding something from me Jasper?" Bella asked. She could feel Isa wanting out however with Jasper around it was easier to keep her locked away.

Jasper looked back at the road and frowned. Bella could tell that he was thinking. Raising her eyebrow she tilted her head and crossed her arms waiting for an answer. There was snickering in the back and Bella knew that Nikoli was snickering because if he didn't answer her soon he knew that Isa would come out. There was a difference between the two. Isa was more hateful in battle while Bella was king and gentle.

"I'm just going to say what I need to." Jasper glanced at her and tensed. "Emmett and Rosalie are there. They came to tell me about your death with we found out that I was your mate and then Terri arrived." He sighed looking at the road. "I had thought you were dead, Isabella." His southern accent more pronounced when he was upset or worried or pissed.

Bella smiled as she reached her arm out and layed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for telling me. It means a lot." Sighing she pulled her arms away and turned back to the window. "If it was anyone else I would have ran from you but I miss Emmett. He was like my big brother. Rose never lied to me about wanting to be my family. Even though we never talked I cared for all of the Cullens." Bella turned and smiled.

"I thank you Isabella." Jasper took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed her hand. "You have accepted me when no one else would. You were not the only person in the Cullen family that felt that they didn't belong." He cut his eyes to Nikoli and saw that he was grinning.

"How much longer?" Nikoli decided to break up their romantic moment. "I love seeing the boss happy but I want my mate." He grinned leaning forward winking at Bella.

Jasper shook his head as he chuckled. "Just a little longer." He kept his hand in Bella's as he drove. He wanted her as near as she could be at the moment without having Nikoli to drive.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri was wearing a path in the floor by the fire place. Peter, Garrett and Emmett were outside hunting vegetarian style. Peter had beat Emmett that it would be no problem for him to drink from animals til his eyes were golden for 5 days. Of course Emmett couldn't go back on human's blood because he did really want to so he bet that he could keep his mouth shut for 5 days. No dirty jokes or innuendos. Rose and Charlotte were sitting in the living room watching Terri walk a hole in the floor.

"Hun will you please calm down." Charlotte told Terri. "I really wish I had Jasper's power at this moment." She whispered to no one in particular. Rose just snickered as she went to Terri's side.

"Come on lets sit down for a while." Rose ushered her to the couch that was close by. "Why don't you tell me what has you worried?" Rose cut her eyes to Charlotte.

"I miss my mate." Terri told them. "Nikoli and I have not been apart since I was turned." She bit her lip.

Just then the boys came in and grabbed the girls and ran outside. Garrett sat Terri down but kept his hand on her shoulder. There was a car pulling up the road and they had heard it before it turned off the freeway. As soon as Peter, Emmett and Garrett heard the car they headed to the house. They all knew that Jasper, Major, was driving. Charlotte and Rose were rather excited. Charlotte for getting to see Bella and Rose for getting a second chance.

The car stopped by only the front drivers door opened and Nikoli got out. He shut the door and started walking but soon Terri was a blur as she ran to her mate and tackled him to the ground. Emmett and Rose walked slowly towards the car because they could tell that Jasper and Bella was in the back seat. Smiling the stopped in front of the car and didn't get any closer. Terri helped her mate up then her eyes went in the car where Bella was sitting. Running over to where Bella was sitting she opened the door.

"Isa its ok." She helped Bella out. Jasper followed behind her. "Nikoli and I wont let anyone hurt you Boss." She whispered low enough the others beside Jasper couldn't hear.

Bella nodded as she moved away from the door. She knew that she still needed to feed. She cut her eyes to Terri. "Terri its time to feed." Bella told her. Terri's eyes grew wide in excitement.

"Of course!" She hollered. "Nikoli and the boys can tend to the car and the girls can take you out to hunt. Now do you want human or animal?" Terri looked thoughtful.

Bella smiled. "Animal." She had enough death to last her more than a life time.

Terri nodded and grinned as she grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her into the woods. Rose and Charlotte were right behind them. Jasper looked from Bella to Nikoli, Peter, Emmett and Garrett. He wanted to go with his mate but he needed to speak with the other guys. Making up his mind he walked over to the guys and just stood there for a little bit. His eyes were looking at each of them but Peter was the only one who would look him in the eyes.

"You have somethin' to say Peter?" Jasper asked his arms across his chest and his feet shoulder width apart.

"Just wonderin' why Maria let ya go." Peter shrugged. "That's all."

Garrett snorted. "From what you told me she is nothing but a true black widow." He rolled his eyes. "Nikoli had told us that every other Major after you has been killed by her. She wanted you back and now that you have a mate she will use Bella to get to you."

Jasper growled. "No one will get my mate." He clenched his fist together. If he had to kill his sire then so be it. He looked at Peter. "Go see if the girls are alright."

Peter nodded and took off with Garrett behind him. Emmett looked at him like he was crazy along with Nikoli. Jasper sighed and leaned against the car at his back. He bowed his head and tried to think of something other than letting Carlisle know about Bella and getting the rest of the Cullens and the Denali's involved. However he would have to speak with Bella first because he knew that she needed to have a say about seeing the one man that was suppose to love you. Of course it didn't matter that he was her soul mate. Jasper could feel the betrayal that Bella felt for Edward.

**-o0O0o-**

Maria flitted into the room and smiled when she saw her sire, Vladimir and his brother, Stefan. Santo was right behind her as usual. Stopping Maria turned to Santo and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mi amor why don't you go get some food for yourself." She kissed him on the neck. "You deserve it."

Santo narrowed his eyes but nodded then turned away. Maria purred as soon as he was out of sight as she swirled around, ran and jumped in Stefan's arms. She locked her lips with his and purred even louder. Vladimir cleared his throat as he eyes the two of them from the corner of his eyes. He turned his head then waited a few seconds until Stefan huffed and told her to wait.

"I know my dear brother that you miss you mate however she still needs to be that _thing_ that she calls a mate." Vladimir told them both. "Now we need to get down to business."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "Come on dear let big brother take care of us." He smirked as he helped Maria out of his lap. Maria just playfully pouted but sat down and listened as the two Romanians discussed how they were going to take the thrown back over. The Volturi's time was coming to an end.

**-o0O0o-**

Bella, Charlotte, Rose and Terri all headed inside to sit in the living room. Bella was sitting on the love seat by herself while Charlotte, Rose and Terri were all sitting on the couch on the other side. Bella kept her eyes down as she tried to think of a way to start. Terri on the other hand went to her commanders side and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella," Rose shifted in her seat. "I know that you and I never got along when we were around but I just want to tell you that I was worried that once you were brought into this time that Edward would have found out that you were not mates and then him run off leaving you alone."

Bella sighed. "I never hated anyone." She looked up at Rose. "I was angry, upset, hurt and abandoned but I never hated any of you. You all helped when James came after me and even though you didn't like what you were told to do you did it any way."

"What happened after we left?" Rose asked. "How did you end up down here in the south?"

Bella sighed. "Not long after Ch-Charlie took me back to Forks I was in a zombie state. Jacob Black was there for me until he imprinted." She was about to say something when Charlotte interrupted.

"What do you mean my imprint, sweet pea?" She had a frown gracing her face.

Bella sighed. "Jake is my best friend that was a Indian from the Quileutes from Forks Washington. They shift into a giant wolf to protect their lands from vampires." She looked at Rose. "If I'm not mistaken Rose you know who I am talking about."

Rose nodded. "I was with the Cullens when we meet Ephraim. I knew that Jacob was a Black but I didn't connect the two." She shook her head. "Does he know your alive?"

Bella gasped. "No!" She buried her head in her hands. "Oh god what am I going to do?"

"They will have to be told." Rose told Bella. "If Jake knows about us then he would have talked to Edward about your disappearance because we came back to Forks to see how you were doing. Alice received a vision of you then you blacked out. We needed to know where you were heading and where you disappeared. All of the family wanted to make sure that it wasn't a vampire that took you but of course that didn't work did it?"

Bella chuckled. "No." Sighing she leaned back. "I knew what Maria was as soon as she stood there like a statue. The only thing I could think of was why had my life gone from great to alright then to hell in no time flat. Then she told me that she would change me. Its not like I could have out ran her so I told her to change me. She had let me keep a few things however over the few weeks that I was there they disappeared." Her eyes were trained on the floor that she didn't know that the boys had returned.

"Oh Darlin." Jasper whispered as he crossed the distance and scooped her up in his arms and settled her on his lap. "Neva' again do you need to worry 'bout bein' alone, Isabella." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Well they now know some of the things that has happened but Bella has left out a few things. Yes she will be telling them but they will have some more problems soon when the Cullens find out that Bella is a vampire and is Jasper's mate! How will the find out? Who tells them?**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Ch 8

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Of course owning Jasper or Jacob would be nice. I would be good -er- nice. Heh heh! Um... onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**They will have to be told." Rose told Bella. "If Jake knows about us then he would have talked to Edward about your disappearance because we came back to Forks to see how you were doing. Alice received a vision of you then you blacked out. We needed to know where you were heading and where you disappeared. All of the family wanted to make sure that it wasn't a vampire that took you but of course that didn't work did it?"**_

_**Bella chuckled. "No." Sighing she leaned back. "I knew what Maria was as soon as she stood there like a statue. The only thing I could think of was why had my life gone from great to alright then to hell in no time flat. Then she told me that she would change me. Its not like I could have out ran her so I told her to change me. She had let me keep a few things however over the few weeks that I was there they disappeared." Her eyes were trained on the floor that she didn't know that the boys had returned.**_

"_**Oh Darlin." Jasper whispered as he crossed the distance and scooped her up in his arms and settled her on his lap. "Neva' again do you need to worry 'bout bein' alone, Isabella." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"Now that's out of the way can someone tell me what imprinting is?" Charlotte huffed crossing her arms over her chest and pouted like a child.

Everyone started to laugh except for Peter he just smirked because he knew if he laughed he would end up on the couch, so to speak. Bella nodded as she relaxed into Jasper's embrace. Taking a breath she was about to speak when a deep baritone voice spoke for her.

"Imprinting is like finding the one thing in your life that you give anything for." Jacob entered the room grinning with his arms crossed. "It's your other half, in another words." He offered a shrug.

Charlotte smiled and nodded then turned to Bella. "You can finish now Suga'." She grinned and tilted her head to the side and leaned back into Peter.

Bella shook her head. "No! I want to know why Jacob Black is here!?" She jumped out of Jasper's arms, her eyes locked with Jacob's. "I... Why... Jake..." Bella backed up shaking her head, her whole body shaking. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her waist with her eyes closed.

"I can't let him see me." She finally got out.

With that Bella was gone scent and all. Terri's eyes grew wide in both fear and shock. Nikoli had jumped in front of his mate while he kept his eyes on Jacob. Charlotte and Peter looked at Jacob rather shocked and curious. They had never seen someone like him. Peter was standing in front of Charlotte while she just stood there with a frown on her face. Emmett was shocked. Rose was pissed and Jasper just stood there with his eyes closed tight and his hands clenched at his side.

"Emmett." Jasper barked.

Emmett jumped and looked at Jasper. "Yes Major?" He knew that it wasn't his brother speaking but his darker half.

"I will deal with my mate while you deal with this here." His eyes were coal black, his accent more pronounced as he spoke. "Do I make myself clear, boy?"

Emmett nodded. "Yes Major." He jumped to attention and saluted him as if he was in the army. Jasper snorted.

"Cut the shit, boy." He turned on his heels and ran out the door. He could hear Emmett laughing as he ran to his mate.

_**-o0**_**Bella****_0o-_**

Bella couldn't knew that she was one of the most feared vampire but to let her best friend see her. Shaking her head she ran faster than she ever could. When she came to a clearing with a small lake she stopped and went to the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She didn't want her best friend to see her like this. Jake was use to the Bella that was care free and didn't have a care in the world. Now she was Isa, the goddess of war, and the killer of thousands just in the month in a half that she had been a vampire. Bella had no idea he knew where she was but she truly didn't want to know if anyone else was here.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts she did not notice Jasper coming into the clearing. When he got about a foot from her. Bella stiffened and turned slightly. The look on her face made his heart clench. There she was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Her red eyes were glistening with un-shed venom. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his lap. She willingly went which told him that he was doing the right thing. Jasper rubbed her back and mummer-ed soothing words to her.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong Darlin?" Jasper whispered to her as he tightened his grip. He didn't want to her bolt.

"I'm afraid of w-what Jake will think o-of me." Bella shuddered.

Jasper felt guilt and worry along with some feelings that he didn't like at all. Worthlessness. Maria must have done a good job of making her worthless but she was anything but to him. Jasper raised her head up with a single finger that way he could look into her garnet eyes. He loved the bright color of red they were even if he knew what put them there.

"Darlin' if he is any friend at all then he wont care about what happened." Jasper told her kissing her forehead. "I should know." He pulled back and gave her a grin that made her weak at the knees.

Bella sighed knowing that Jasper was right. "What did you feel from him when he came in and saw me?" She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't.

"He was worried, angry, sad, happy, relieved and he also felt love for you." Jasper whispered to her. "I can imagine that he was rather sad when you died suga'. From what I can remember when you were with Ed- Dumbward Jacob thought he loved you more than a friend am I correct?" He pulled her head up to look at him.

Bella sighed and nodded. "He kept telling me that I loved him but I knew it wouldn't work." She shrugged. "When he imprinted he was rather worried that I would hate him for finding his other half. Of course I went into our relationship knowing about imprinting even if he didn't understand it. I had Sam, Emily and Leah explain it to me. Long before I decided to be Jakes' girlfriend."

"Now I know why you were so cool with me imprinting on Leah." Jake said coming out from the forest looking sheepishly. "Alice said you might want to speak to me know and that it would be a good place." Jacob shifted from one foot to the other.

Jasper grinned. "So they arrived." His eyes went to Bella's. Jake nodded.

"Is... He's..." Bella couldn't speak his name.

Jake moved to her side in an instant. Jasper didn't even flinch instead he transferred Bella to his lap as he stood. "You take care of her." His eyes cut to Bella. "I will go tend to the boy." With that he was gone.

Jake sat there holding Bella for a little while before his questions started to run through his head. He tilted her head up to look in her eyes only to find them closed. He sighed knowing that she was ashamed of what the meant.

"Bella look at me." Jake said tightening his grip slightly. "I know that your eyes are red but just remember you are still Bella."

Bella stiffened as her head dropped down her shoulders started to shake as though she was crying but suddenly she began to laugh at him. Jake quickly placed her on the ground and stood looking at her with worry. He was about to touch her shoulder when she stood from her crouch and locked eyes with him. He knew instantly that this was not Bella.

"So I'm still Bella." She asked in a cold tone. "Is that what you think?"

Jake nodded. "You are." He protested. "Even though you are a vampire you are still my Bella."

Isa hissed. "That is where you are wrong mutt." In a split second she was in front of him. "I could kill you right now and no one would know." An evil grin spread across her face.

"I don't care." Jake grabbed her shoulders. "Even if I am a werewolf shape shifter and you are a vampire that has killed thousands, YOU ARE STILL MY BEST FRIEND!" He screamed the last part and drew her into a tight hug.

-o0**At the house**0o-

Jasper ran into the house to see Peter and Charlotte growling at Alice and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch apparently not listening to anything. Rose was looking at her nails while Emmett and Garrett were talking about cars. Esme and Carlisle were standing on the side lines watching with wide eyes at the scene in front of them. Terri and Nikoli were no where to be found but was probably within ear shot somewhere in the house.

"Will some one tell me what is going on?" He used his tone if he was still in Maria's army. Peter and Charlotte instantly recognized and straightened.

"These two here were wanting to take Bella back with them, Major." Charlotte informed him. "My mate and I were just telling them that she was not Dickwards mate or that she was going back." she hissed her eyes locked on Edward and Alice.

Jasper nodded and turned to Edward. "And what makes you think that Bella is your mate?" His eyes were hard and cold. The Major was just under the surface and Edward knew it.

"Her blood sings to me and calls me." Edward told him. "Thus she is my mate."

Charlotte and Peter snorted. "No that means she was your singer." Peter whispered. Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! Char."

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "Stay out of it."

"Yes please do." Edward growled. "You are not involved."

"No but we are." Came a male voice from the stairs. Everyone turned to see Terri and Nikoli.

"And who the Hell are you?" Edward snapped.

Esme gasped. "Edward, language." She couldn't believe her ears.

Terri snorted. "Isa is our Boss." She informed them. "And would kick your ass for you tellin' everyone your her mate when the God of War is." She turned her nose up and turned her back on them.

Alice gasped. "No Jasper isn't Bella's mate he is mine!" She yelled.

"How dare you?"

Everyone turned to see that Rosalie was on her feet and stalking towards Alice. "Ever since he left you have been banging Edward and has tried to get into Emmett's pants. Don't think for one minute that you have me fooled little girl." She growled, her eyes were pitch black.

"I don't know what your talking about Rosalie." Alice gasped.

Rose growled and was about to lunge but Emmett wrapped his arms around her chest. He had to haul her out of the room kicking, snarling and snapping. However no one thought to hold back Charlotte as she launched herself at Alice and slammed her into the wall with her hand closed around her neck. There were cracks forming from the pressure that Charlotte was using. Peter and Jasper were behind Charlotte looking at her. Peter was the only one who dared to touch her.

"Come on Char." Peter urged. "Let the Major take care of her." He pulled lightly on her shoulder, wanting her to move herself.

"Fine." Charlotte spat in Alice's face then turned and walked out of the house. Peter hot on her trail.

Jasper stood there with a frown on his face. "Why cant you just leave shit alone Alice?" He asked his arms crossed.

"I was..."

Jasper cut her off. "You were just helping." Silence from the room. "Am I right? You were just playing God with your visions."

"I was never playing God Jasper." Alice tried to defend herself. "All I ever did was try to protect this family."

"Really?" Jasper asked not convinced.

Alice huffed up and crossed her arms. "Of course I did." She shook her head. "I don't expect any of you to understand what its like to see things in your mind because none of you have it. However I am given them a reason. And that reason is to protect my family."

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked his hand hanging to his side. "Wasn't she apart of your so called family yet you left her?"

Alice looked pissed. "When I told Edward that we needed to leave it was for the best. Bella would have ended up like one of us and all of you decided to against it." She took an unneeded breathe. "What I did was for the good of our family and of Bella?"

"Is that what you truly think?" Came Bella's voice from the door way.

Everyone turned to see Jacob beside her with Charlotte on her other side while Peter was on Jacob's side. Bella's eyes were hard. Suddenly the room grew chilly even to the vampires. Bella was no longer Bella she was Isa the Goddess of War.

And her eyes were on Alice.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is another chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed it. So who is ready to see just how bad Isa is? (Looks at readers) Well I see a few hands. (Grins) You must wait til the next chapter. (Ducks flying fruit) HEY NO THROWING FOOD! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Ch 9

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Here is the next chapter and I am glad that you all like the last one. Now you all get to see just how Bella or should I say Isa deals with Alice and Edward!**

**Review:**

"_**What about Bella?" Jasper asked his hand hanging to his side. "Wasn't she apart of your so called family yet you left her?"**_

_**Alice looked pissed. "When I told Edward that we needed to leave it was for the best. Bella would have ended up like one of us and all of you decided to against it." She took an unneeded breathe. "What I did was for the good of our family and of Bella?"**_

"_**Is that what you truly think?" Came Bella's voice from the door way.**_

_**Everyone turned to see Jacob beside her with Charlotte on her other side while Peter was on Jacob's side. Bella's eyes were hard. Suddenly the room grew chilly even to the vampires. Bella was no longer Bella she was Isa the Goddess of War.**_

_**And her eyes were on Alice.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Edward stepped in front of Alice with his eyes on Bella. The others moved back except Terri and Nikoli. They were rather excited to see the Boss at work again. Carlisle and Esme were shocked to see Edward defend Alice instead of Bella. Never before had they seen someone mated turned against each other. Peter and Charlotte were silently cheering for Isa. They knew as well as Jasper that her alter ego was in control and no one could pull her out of it but him.

"Come now love." Edward said to her. "Don't be like that."

Isa narrowed her eyes. "What did you call me?" She asked slowly.

"I called you..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" Isa yelled with fire in her eyes. "If I was your love you would **NOT** be in front of her but beside me! You wouldn't have left me with the first sign of trouble!"

Jasper smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the far wall watching what was going on. The others were rather surprised except for Peter, Charlotte, Terri and Nikoli. Jasper knew that this was in her but he had never seen it before now. He had to admit that she was rather hot when she was pissed. Her red eyes were pitch black with a red ring that only came out when their monsters came to the surface.

Bella straightened up and walked up to both Edward and Alice. "And just for the record my name is Isa, not Bella." She growled. "As for you you pussy ass wimp I want nothing to do with you. You left me in that hospital room thinking that I was worthless and expendable." Her eyes were black.

"Please Bella." Edward tried again. "You can't mean that. Alice saw you have a wonderful life with out us in it. That is the only reason we left. It was for you."

Bella sneered at him. "Oh and did she see Charlie getting shot?" She crouched to lunge. "Did she see that MY MOTHER PUSHED ME TO THE SIDE. I HAD NO ONE LEFT!?"

With that Isa lunged at Edward. No one could move because there was a barrier keeping them out of the fight. Isa grabbed Edward and launched him out the window and jumped out after him. The others following when they were able. Other ran out the front door. Alice was the first one out the door. Her eyes were wide as she stopped as far as she could go. In the center of the dome Isa was fighting Edward. Alice wanted to get through but no one could.

Isa was beating the holy shit out of him. As she threw him away from her he hit the inside of the barrier dome and slid to the ground. There was venom pouring out of his wounds that he was given. Most of them were already healing but he needed to reattach his right hand and 4 out of 5 fingers on his left. He was even missing an ear. Isa walked calmly towards him with her eyes narrowed.

"Do you see now?" She hissed in his face as she glared into his eyes. "You are weak compared to me." She reached down with one hand and picked him up while using her other to rip off his left leg and threw it across the area.

"Bella, Edward loves you!" Alice called to her.

Isa's eyes snapped to the little pixie. "What did you call me?" Her head tilted to the side and she dropped Edward – or what was left of him.

Alice's eyes grew wide. "I-I... called you Be..." She was cut off with Isa's hand around her neck.

Isa now had Alice inside of the barrier dome where no one could get to her. Edward was in no shape to help her. Alice was emitting fear. Jasper and the others just stood on the outside of the barrier watching how Bella -er- Isa handled them. Jasper was grinning like a mad man. Esme and Carlisle was rather shocked at what Bella was doing.

However every time they moved Peter or Charlotte would growl at them. Emmett and Rose were rather surprised because they didn't think Bella had it in her. Jasper however was feeling something alright but it was any thing but sadness. He was happy and aroused by the sight of his mate tearing his enemies to pieces.

Isa had Alice by the throat and had the little pixie above the ground about two feet. Alice's eyes were wide in fear and shock. Isa however was smirking as she kept her mouth shut and kept her eyes on Alice. Alice tried to remove Isa's hands but only managed to hold on to her wrist.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Isa tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice choked out.

Isa sneered as she cut her eyes to Terri. "Come here Chief." She ordered. She knew that neither Commander -Nikoli- or Chief -Terri- would lie to her. Terri straightened as she walked calmly through the barrier and up to her Boss. Her eyes were black knowing that Chief was now present Isa smirked.

"Why don't you tell them a little bit about your self?" Isa glanced at the others. She could see Nikoli on the other side sweating figuratively, of course.

Terri grinned. "With pleasure Boss." She turned her attention to the others. "While most vampires only have one power I on the other hand have two." She smirked. "I am what Maria called a Cover."

Isa could see that Carlisle had a question. "Speak Coven leader." She interrupted Terri for a reason.

Carlisle looked at Isa shocked but asked his question anyway. "If you don't mind me asking Terri, what is a cover?" His eyes were full of curiosity.

Terri smirked. "First of all the name is Chief to you Boy." Her face lost all amusement. "and a Cover is just what it says. I can cover anyone's scent. It is most unique as well as useful." Carlisle nodded as he kept his mouth shut.

"The other?" Jasper asked with a frown on his face.

Terri shot a look at Isa who nodded. "I can see the future but unlike Alice's visions I know what will happen no matter what yet unlike Peter I get visions and can see a clear picture." Her eyes went to everyone in the group.

"Get to the point." Rose scoffed. "We know there is something more." Isa laughed at her.

"You are funny Rose." She smirked as she cut her eyes to Terri. "Go ahead tell them why you were changed." Isa's eyes went back to Alice's.

"I had visions as a human." Terri told them. "My great great great grandmother had them and killed her husband because of it. She was put in a mental institution until she vanished and was finally presumed dead."

Peter smirked as he looked at Alice. "Who's your great great great grandmother?" He knew but he wanted the others to know.

Alice's eyes grew wide as she looked at Terri. "No no no no no." She chanted. "It cant be true!"

Terri turned and smirked at Alice. "Well Great grandmother Mary-Alice it is true." She walked over to the edge of the barrier and looked at Nikoli. "What do you say my dear mate? She is of my human life even if it was long before I was born. Should she return to the earth were she was meant to be?"

Nikoli grinned and looked at Isa and Alice. "You know that is up to the Boss." He nodded his head towards Isa. "Ask her."

Terri nodded as she went to Isa. "What shall we do Boss?" Terri had her head tilted to the left as she cut her eyes to Alice.

"Death." Isa hissed as she turned her sadistic grin towards Alice. "Gather the wood." Isa ordered as she started to rip Alice apart.

Nikoli and Terri shot out of the clearing and ran into the woods to gather the fire wood. Carlisle and Esme were trying to get into the barrier but were stopped by Peter and Charlotte. Jasper just stood there with his eyes trained on his mate. Alice could not touch Isa as she ripped the little pixie apart. As soon as Alice was done Isa turned her eyes back to Edward. He jumped when he heard a commanding voice boom out. It was Isa.

"How do you plea for your crime?" She called over the others' voices.

Edward looked at her with scorn in his eyes. "I did nothing!" He spat in her face.

Isa tilted her head down that way she was looking at him through her lashes. "**VERDICT**!" She yelled her eyes on Edward. No one knew what she was doing except Nikoli and Terri.

"Guilty!" They yelled in unison.

"**PUNISHMENT**?" Isa yelled at them again her eyes never leaving Edwards.

"Death." The both hissed at once.

Isa's face split with a grin as she moved towards Edward. "Well Eddie. Your verdict is in and you are guilty." She paused. "By Death."

Terri was the only one that was able to pass through the barrier without any problem. None of the others even tried except for Esme and Carlisle but soon they realized that it was useless. Everyone watched as Terri – Chief – pile some wood in the center of the 10 foot radius dome barrier. Alice was in a small pile next to it however Isa was having fun with Edward. She kept asking him simple questions that she knew he would lie about. With each lie she would break off a piece of him and toss it into the fire and jumped up and down watching it burn with the fire dancing in her eyes.

Esme, Carlisle and Rose was slightly afraid of Isa however Emmett thought she was bad ass. Peter and Charlotte felt that she would be the perfect mate for the Major. The Major however was rattling the bars of his cage within the back of Jasper's mind. It was taking everything he had to keep him in the cage until the pyre was done and everyone went their separate ways.

When the screams stopped everyone's eyes were at the two in the center. Isa and Terri had a glee on their face that could only be explained as joy for seeing two traitors burned for their crimes. Jasper knew that if they hadn't the Volturi would have intervened and tried to persuade them, Alice and Edward, to join them instead of being killed. This way they ripped the _'rewards' _for their crimes. Isa lowered her barrier as soon as the fire was nothing but ash. Carlisle and Esme rushed to the ashes and dry sobbed for their children. Nikoli rushed to Terri's side and took her in his arms.

Peter and Charlotte waited back for the Major to go claim his mate. Jasper rushed to Isa's side and picked her up. She squealed but sobered when she remembered that there were still two to deal with but there were other things that were coming besides just Alice and Edward. Terri had told her when they were in the shield. Maria was finally able to get some help.

And they would be coming soon.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok. Well I really hope that helped out on a semi battle scene. I not real good at one but I am trying. Now in the beginning I said that Carlisle and Esme still believed that Edward and Bella were mates. Remember they believe Edward and Alice over anyone. Now that is out of the way I hope you like this story so far. Til next time... Keep reading!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Ch 10

**Disclaimer – Don't own nothing! Ok now onto the next chapter were we all find out what Isa says or does to Carlisle and Esme. Will she let them live? Or will they meet the same fate as Alice and Edward? Read to find out.**

**Review:**

_**Edward looked at her with scorn in his eyes. "I did nothing!" He spat in her face.**_

_**Isa tilted her head down that way she was looking at him through her lashes. "VERDICT!" She yelled her eyes on Edward. No one knew what she was doing except Nikoli and Terri.**_

"_**Guilty!" They yelled in unison. **_

"_**PUNISHMENT?" Isa yelled at them again her eyes never leaving Edwards.**_

"_**Death." The both hissed at once.**_

_**Isa's face split with a grin as she moved towards Edward. "Well Eddie. Your verdict is in and you are guilty." She paused. "By Death." **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

"Since I have dealt with the traitors we need to move onto more important matters at hand." Isa said in a mono tone. Her eyes were hard and cold.

"How can you be so heartless, Bella?" Carlisle hissed his arms wrapped around Esme as she dry sobbed over the ashes of Alice and Edward.

Isa's eyes darkened once more. "Why am I so heartless? Is that what you asked me?" She growled trying to keep her cool. Carlisle nodded.

"I did." He tried to hid the quiver in his voice.

"Because of the Golden Boy and the Pixie Bitch." She snapped as her eyes glared death in his direction. "Did he tell you that he left me in the middle of the forest broken hearted and trying to follow after him?" There were gasp but mostly shocked expressions.

But Isa kept going, "No, well I will. He told me I was nothing but a distraction to pass the time. I was a pet if you will. It would be as though none of you ever existed to me yet I believe he forgot about James little gift." She showed them the still visible scar. "Hell even through the change I still had the damn thing."

She jerked her sleeve back down. "Did any of you think that Laurent or Victoria would come for me? No? Well guess again." She sneered. "I have Jake and the pack for the death of Laurent. He tried to get to me but he was going to kill me quickly since Victoria wanted to... what did he say... oh yes play with her food." Her eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with Carlisle. "Nothing to say?"

Both Carlisle and Esme shook her heads. Esme's head was down as she clung to Carlisle. Isa just shook her head and took off running. She knew that her mate would follow behind her. Terri and Nikoli would watch The rest of the Cullen's so she had nothing to worry about. When she was far enough away she ripped a tall oak tree from the ground and threw it into another that was close by. She placed a barrier around but not before she felt her mate slip pass.

"You alright Darlin?" Jasper asked. The Major was wanting out to play.

Isa shook her head. "No." She could feel Bella wanting to come back so she relinquished control to her other half.

Jasper could feel the emotional change. "Bella?" He asked walking around in front of her.

Bella nodded her head. "Its me." Her eyes were clenched tight. "What did she do?" She fell to her knees.

"Isa did what needed to be done." Jasper pulled Bella into his arms. "I know that you saw everything so why are you so hard on yourself now?" He tilted her head up that way he could look in her eyes.

"Just because they did me wrong didn't mean that I should have killed them." Bella cringed. "I did enough of that when I was with Maria." Sighing she shook her head and leaned against Jasper's chest.

"Come one Darlin." Jasper stood up with Bella in his arms. "We still have things that need to be done." As much as he wanted to keep her in his arms they needed to think of a way to get protect everyone from Maria. Only 6 of them knew how sadistic Maria truly is.

**-o0O0o-**

When Jasper and Bella came back to the house they noticed that Peter, Charlotte and Garrett were outside. Bella frowned as she noticed that Terri and Nikoli were gone. She looked at Charlotte.

"Where's Terri and Nikoli?" She looked at Peter and Garrett.

"Oh they went hunting." Peter told her. "But we need to speak." He cut his eyes to the door where Carlisle and Esme were not so subtlety eavesdropping.

Jasper nodded and smiled. "I believe Belle and I need to hunt. Care to join us?" He looked at Charlotte and Peter with a grin. They both nodded.

"Of course Major." Peter gave them a shit eating grin. "After you and your beautiful mate." He held out his hand to let Bella and Jasper pass. Garrett was grinning as he followed after the two mated pairs.

It was about only a few seconds when they were far enough away where Bella could place a barrier around them. Once her barrier was up Peter and Charlotte started to growling. Jasper raised a brow in question. Garrett just placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Jasper crossed his arms and waited til his first and second got their tempers under control.

"Mind tellin' me what's got ya in a foul mood?" Jasper asked his southern accent coming out.

"That _**Coven Leader**_ is no leader at all." Peter hissed. "He let Edward and Alice dictate most of the financial business among other things." He calmed down and shook his head.

"Tell us something we don't know." Bella stated as she looked at the others. "I figured that out as soon as you left." She added with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" Jasper growled.

Bella smirked. "If Carlisle was the leader of the coven then he could have told Edward no but NO he listened to that 17 year old teenage boy." She snorted crossing her arms. "I wasn't even around the family that long but I could see that Edward and Alice ran things."

They all smirked at her. "Not many humans are perceptive like you were." Peter told her.

Bella flipped her hair. "I think I have been told that many of times." She then grinned. "But then again I'm not human anymore."

All four of them started to bust up laughing. Bella looked at Jasper and smiled. "Lets go." She pulled him towards the closest big town.

Peter and Charlotte headed in a different direction to feed. Knowing that two mated pairs were hostel when they were hunting thus it was safer if they hunted in different towns.

**-o0O0o-**

Aro looked at his brothers. They had gotten a call from someone saying something about Carlisle and his family. Even though they had not kept in contact Aro had kept tabs on him in case of some important matter.

"I believe you should call him." Marcus said to his brother. "Let Carlisle explain what is going on and if he needs our help."

Aro nodded. "It would be a good idea. Caius?" He looked at his other brother. "Do you have something to add?" He tilted his head to the left.

"Indeed I do." Caius sneered. "I think we should pay Carlisle a visit." His eyes went to Marcus. "Do you agree brother?"

Marcus looked from Caius to Aro. "I am certain if Carlisle needs our help then he will ask for it." Caius snarled at his brother as he stalked out of the room. Aro chuckled at his antics.

"You are acting like children." He shook his head. "I will call him but if he ask for help we are going."

Marcus nodded. "Agree brother." He stood and walked out of the room.

Aro sat in his chair and groaned. It was extremely hard to keep his brothers from killing each other. Caius had an attitude and Marcus was withdrawn since his sister had been killed. Sighing he stood and made his way to his study. He needed to speak with Carlisle before Caius decided to head to America without an invitation.

**-o0O0o-**

Maria sat next to Stefan as Vladimir and him talked about the way they would take out the Cullens then the Volturi. They were in heated argument when the doors opened and Santo came in. Maria sneered but went to his side.

"What is it Mi Amor?" Maria purred to him. "What has you upset?"

"The Volturi may come to the US." He said in a grave tone. "They heard that Carlisle's coven is in trouble so they are calling him to see if he needs help."

Maria hissed as she looked at the Romanians. "What are we going to do?" She cut her eyes to Santo. "Will you be a dear and find the newborns that are gifted? We will need all the help we can get."

Santo nodded then took off towards the newborn room. Maria waited til Santo was out of hearing range before she looked towards her mate and sire. Worry was evident on her face.

"What will we do?" She whimpered. Stefan was at her side in an instant.

He kissed her brow. "Do not worry sweet." He whispered her to looking at his brother. "We will take care of the Volturi and any of those who get in the way. Starting with the Cullen's." He hissed as his eyes darkened to black.

Vladimir grinned with black eyes and nodded. "Indeed we will brother." He cut his eyes to Maria. "Indeed we will."

**-o0O0o-**

Bella looked at her side and smiled at Jasper as they ran back to the house. Terri called and told them that something had happened and they were needed home ASAP. Bella had asked if they needed to call Peter and Charlotte but Jasper said that he most likely knew and was heading there now. Bella was worried that Maria had made an attempt to get her and Jasper back.

Cutting her eyes at her mate Bella wondered why she scented the Romanians there in the dungeon before Jasper had come to her rescue. Frowning she turned her eyes back in front of her. Even though she would not hurt herself if she ran into a tree she really didn't feel like injuring the wildlife. When she felt a hand grab her arm she cut her eyes to the right and noticed that Jasper had stopped them and was looking at her with worry.

"Are you ok?" Jasper asked pulling her into his arms. He could tell by her feelings that she was upset about something.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing you need to be worried about just yet." She gave him a small grin as she raised up on her tip toes and kissed him.

Jasper growled as he pulled her closer to him. "I can't help but worry about ya." He said nipping at her neck. "I love ya to much."

"And I love you." Bella whispered against his lips before she took them again. She pulled back then continued, "But please don't worry about me. I'm stronger now." She gave him a sly grin.

"Alright lets get going." Jasper pulled completely away except for taking her hand then took off towards the house.

It took them no time to get to the house. Peter and Charlotte were standing on the front porch. Jasper held onto Bella's hand as they walked up the steps. Jasper frowned when he felt worry and curiosity from his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked looking from Peter to Charlotte.

Peter cleared his throat. "Carlisle just received a phone call from Aro." He kept his eyes locked on Jasper's. "They asked if we needed any help."

Bella frowned as she looked from Peter to Charlotte then to Jasper. "Why would they call?" She looked at Peter again. "Did someone call them to let them know that Maria is coming?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I don't know sug." She gave Bella a smile. "What ever they wanted they said all we need to do is call them and they will be here soon."

Bella took a unneeded breathe. "Then we might want to call them and tell them to come here." She looked at Jasper. "I believe that Maria has the Romanians with her."

"How do you know that?" Jasper asked frowning.

"I sensed them when I was in the dungeon." Sighing she continued. "I really don't know why they are there but I smelled them and heard Maria speaking about something to do with the Volturi."

Carlisle must have been listening because he moved out on the front porch. "Then I shall return a call and asked them to come." He looked at Jasper. "Is that alright?"

Jasper nodded pulling Bella to his side. She went willingly knowing that her mate was worried. Looking over at Peter he had Charlotte in his arms as well. Just then Terri and Nikoli came up to the house. Terri looked from Jasper to Bella and new instantly something was wrong. Looking back at Nikoli she hurried to Bella's side.

"What happened?" She asked taking Bella's hand. "Is it Maria?"

Bella sighed and nodded. "I think that Maria is..." Bella trailed off as Terri went into a vision.

Nikoli hurried to his mate's side. "What did you see?" He took her hands into his.

Terri came out and looked at Bella. "Maria has the Romanians and they are coming for the Cullens then the Volturi." She looked at Carlisle. "Call Aro and tell him to bring the most experience fighters with him. A war between the Romanians and Volturi is going to wage in the south."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope you all are enjoying this story. Here is the next chapter. Please review and read. Hope you have a warm day. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Ch 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Can't wait til the 16th! That is when the second part of Breaking Dawn comes out. YEAH! I can't wait. From the previews I am going to drool over Jasper. Of course he's with Alice but oh well. And from the fighting scene they showed it is going to be action pack! Ok ok on to the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**What happened?" She asked taking Bella's hand. "Is it Maria?"**_

_**Bella sighed and nodded. "I think that Maria is..." Bella trailed off as Terri went into a vision.**_

_**Nikoli hurried to his mate's side. "What did you see?" He took her hands into his.**_

_**Terri came out and looked at Bella. "Maria has the Romanians and they are coming for the Cullens then the Volturi." She looked at Carlisle. "Call Aro and tell him to bring the most experience fighters with him. A war between the Romanians and Volturi is going to wage in the south." **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Everyone was sitting in the living room while Carlisle called Aro. Jasper was holding onto Bella while Terri and Nikoli stood on either side of them. Esme sat next to Carlisle who was on the love seat, that was across from where Bella and Jasper was sitting. Jacob was standing next to Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella was holding her breath as she heard the phone ring about three times. She could only pray that he would pick up.

"_Hello?"_

Carlisle and everyone else in the room physically relaxed. "Aro it is Carlisle." He waited a moment then continued. "From what we can gather Maria has joined with Vladimir and Stefan."

There was hissing on the other end of the phone. _"We will be there shortly. Tell the Major and Goddess to be prepared for our arrival."_

Then the phone was disconnected. Carlisle shut his phone and turned to Jasper and Bella. "It seems that he knows about you both." He looked rather surprised.

Jasper chuckled. "Of course he would." There was a glint in his eyes. "Everyone knows of the Major and His goddess." He hugged Bella to him and placed a kiss on her neck.

Terri, Nikoli, Peter and Charlotte just shook their heads as they headed out the door. Peter and Nikoli were arguing on who was the better fighter. Emmett and Rose followed them however Jasper and Bella stood looking at Carlisle and Esme. Garrett and Jacob headed upstairs to their rooms. Carlisle stood and looked from Jasper to Bella.

"What shall we do now?" He asked them. Esme holding onto his arm.

Bella looked at Jasper then back at Esme and Carlisle. "Well we will wait to see what is going on with Maria." She hooked her arms through Jasper's. "As soon as Terri receives a vision I will let you know."

With that Jasper lead Bella outside to watch Jasper's first in command and Isa's second. Bella was rather interested to see Peter fight. Terri would fight Charlotte after the boys had their fun.

**-o0O0o-**

Aro looked at Caius who was grinning. "Do you have something to add?" He asked closing his eyes for a moment.

Caius smirked. "Of course I do." He looked at Marcus then back to Aro. "I wish for the wives to come with us. If they stay here then they will be unprotected while we are away. Do you not think it safer if they accompany us?" He kept Aro's eyes for a moment then cut his eyes to Marcus and back.

Aro nodded in agreement. "You are correct." He gave Marcus a sad smile. "I could only wish I could turn back time and bring Didyme back to us."

Marcus nodded and kept his expression blank. "It is no different because of the fact that she is gone." He waved his hand. "I shall retire for a few hours. Call upon me when it is time." With that he swept out of the room.

Aro and Caius frowned as they watched their brother walk out of the room. It was a sad day that Didyme was killed by the Romanians just because she was left behind in a raid while they were out scouting. Ever since the wives went with them to battle but they were taught to defend themselves and also were assigned guards every minute of the day. They could go no where without someone with them for security reasons. Both wives understood and accepted that it was the way it was when they felt the confines of the palace walls.

**-o0O0o-**

Bella and Jasper stood next to Charlotte and Terri. Charlotte and Terri had bets going on who would win. Bella knew that between the two it would be a draw but she didn't let any one know. Of course Terri hadn't even looked into the future because she wanted a fair advantage. Bella knew that Terri was different from Alice. Where Alice used her visions constantly Terri learned not to use them. Of course Alice said she had no one she she woke up but Bella often wondered, before she was turned and found out, that if Alice had been hiding who she was before because she was afraid. Shaking herself mentally she turned her eyes on the boys.

"Oh come on." Charlotte yelled at Peter who was getting his ass handed to him at this point.

Of course Nikoli had his fair share of cuts. Bella knew that if the guys could bruise they would be black and blue. Bella cut her eyes to Jasper and saw that he was shocked beyond words. She started to bust up laughing at the sight of Peter getting his ass whipped by Nikoli. Just then the table turned on them. Peter was able to out maneuver Nikoli and was able to get behind him. Terri shouted at him to move or he would be beheaded. Of course it came a little to late as Peter growled 'Kill' at Nikoli's neck. But Peter didn't notice that Nikoli had his knife out and was at his groin.

This only made Bella laugh more. She had taught her fighters that if you go down take them with you if possible or wound them for your brother or sisters. They had all taken to the battle stances with ease. The only one with trouble had been a newborn named Tyler. Of course Maria had Bella kill him after the third time that he attacked her. Bella had felt guilty for taken Tyler's life but then again the boy was only 12 and turned by Maria herself. Bella felt sorry for the young boy because he was to young to be turned. Since that day no one under the age of 16 was allowed to be changed for the southern wars.

Bella jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mate, Jasper. Smiling she leaned back into his embrace and watched Charlotte and Terri begin their spar. Peter and Nikoli were laughing about theirs because of being a tie. They had both heard what Bella said about the match being a tie. Neither of them could understand how she knew. But then again Nikoli never bet against her because she was his Boss. Even though they were out of the army from the south it didn't matter because Isa would always be his and Terri's Boss.

**-o0O0o-**

Santo stood outside the door where Maria, his mate and her sire and brother were located. When he was in there earlier he felt odd when he saw Maria sitting next to Stefan. It hurt him to think that his mate would do something such as this but then again he talked to his brother about his bond with Terri and it was no where near the same feelings. Sighing he knocked on the door.

When no one answered he knocked again and pushed the door open slightly and almost gagged with what he saw. There was maria sandwiched between Stefan and Vladimir. He quickly used his speed to shut the door and run off the compound. He could believe his eyes. His worse fear had come to pass and now he had no one. Sighing he made his way to the newborn shelter. He found a couple of girls that would be great fighter however they were taking longer than the others even longer than Isa. How he missed her and Terri. They would always liven up the party.

Shaking his head he made his way into the building. He was rather surprised to see that one of them was already awake and looking around frightened. He held his hands up and lowered his head. He didn't want anymore bit marks then necessary.

"Are you alright?" Santo asked quietly as not to frighten the girl. He cut his eyes up at her with his head still bowed.

The girl nodded but didn't speak. Santo relaxed and sat down cross legged on the floor. "Do you have a name?" He could feel his dead heart start to beat at her name.

"Gabriella." She answered softly. "Or Gabby for short." She kept curled up in the corner of the room.

"Well Gabriella would you like some 'food'?" Santo asked raising to his feet extending his hand to help her up. "The names Santo, I could go retrieve you some if you wish or you could go with me." He felt compelled to do anything to keep this girl, Gabriella, from any harm. Could she be his mate? He did save her from a rapist and she held onto him as he bit her neck and injected his venom in her blood to change her.

Gabriella nodded as she rose and took his out stretched hand. They both felt a jolt and all of a sudden Santo had Gabriella in his arms and his lips found hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped slightly to wrapped her legs around his waist. Santo could smell that she was a virgin which could only mean that he was lucky to get to her before the sick human hurt her worse than he would do shortly.

Gabriella pulled away from Santo's mouth and felt as though her whole life depended on this man in her arms. "Santo... what's happening?" She didn't understand anything that had happened. What was she? She didn't need air and her throat felt like it was on fire.

"Just let me love you Gabby." Santo pleaded as he ripped what clothes off her. He wasted no time removing his clothing and layed her on the bed that was on the other side from the other changing human. Santo knew that had a few hours before the other girl woke up.

He worshiped her body and readied it for him and as soon as she was ready, willing and begging him he moved at vampire speed and slipped into her. Her eyes grew wide and a silent scream came from her mouth. Santo whispered his sorries as he began the age old movement. Soon Gabriella was screaming for more as Santo grunted his response. Finally they were both falling over the cliff. Santo layed on his side and pulled Gabriella to his chest. A low rumble came from within and it calmed Gabriella.

Santo knew that soon they would have to leave because he could no longer be with Maria not when he had his life mate, Gabriella.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri won her match with Charlotte and now the boys were going back at it however Nikoli was sparing with Jasper while Peter spared with Emmett. Rose, Charlotte, Terri, Bella Carlisle and Esme were all sitting there on the porch speaking about what they were going to do when the time comes to go after Maria.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you girls to get involved with this." Carlisle looked from Esme down the line and ended with Terri.

Charlotte snorted and crossed her arms. "Then does that mean you wont be fighting either?" She raised a brow.

Esme gasped. "How can you say something so disrespectful?" She had her arms around one of Carlisle's arms.

Terri snickered. "When you had to dealt with the shit we had to you can." Bella laughed as she looked from Rose to Charlotte.

Esme looked at Bella. "And you agree with her?" She looked rather upset.

Bella nodded. "Of course I do." She winked at Charlotte and Terri. "We have been through a lot of shit in the past few months haven't we?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Esme scolded. Bella raised her brow.

"Excuse me?" She stood and walked over in front of both Esme and Carlisle. "You are neither my friends or parents so you have no right to use any tone other then friendly with me. If you don't then you will be on the fast track to bring out Isa and since you witnessed the result of that with Edward and Alice I don't believe you wish to meet her unless she is defending your worthless piece corpse." She looked around at all of them.

"I am not the same little girl that you all left in Forks." Her eyes went black with anger. "If you forget that then I need to remind you that I am Isa, the Goddess of War. If that doesn't get to you then I need to refresh your memory." She had her head tilted to the side. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth and she dropped down into a crouch.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – No I haven't forgotten any of you. Here is the new chapter. However I don't know when the next will be up I will try to get it up in a couple of days if not forgive me ahead of time. If I don't update this story I will update the others. Til next time keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Ch 12

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or I would be rich by now because of all the publicity. I am going to see the new and late movie of twilight on Monday. I cant wait. Ok now onto the next part of the chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**Isabella Marie Swan!" Esme scolded. Bella raised her brow.**_

"_**Excuse me?" She stood and walked over in front of both Esme and Carlisle. "You are neither my friends or parents so you have no right to use any tone other then friendly with me. If you don't then you will be on the fast track to bring out Isa and since you witnessed the result of that with Edward and Alice I don't believe you wish to meet her unless she is defending your worthless piece corpse." She looked around at all of them.**_

"_**I am not the same little girl that you all left in Forks." Her eyes went black with anger. "If you forget that then I need to remind you that I am Isa, the Goddess of War. If that doesn't get to you then I need to refresh your memory." She had her head tilted to the side. Her lips were pulled back over her teeth and she dropped down into a crouch.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Carlisle moved in front of Esme and growled. "What do you think you're doing?" His eyes were black as they locked on Bella.

"It seems that I need to refresh both of your memories." Bella hissed through her teeth as she eyed Carlisle and Esme. "You have yet again showed me disrespect. Are you not trying to getting in my good graces?" She could tell that Jasper and the other guys were coming closer to her. Terri was standing at her side at the ready.

"I think you should back off Carlisle." Jasper told him as he moved to Bella's other side. "Bella is still a newborn on top of the fact that she is rather pissed at you at the moment and you are not doing anything to help the situation.""

Carlisle snarled as he pulled Esme to him and took off towards the woods. As soon as they were out of sight Bella relaxed. Jasper was the only one who would even consider going to her. He pulled her into his arms. He purred to calm her down more. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. Jasper looked over to Nikoli and Terri. They both nodded in understanding knowing that he wished for some quiet time with his mate.

Jasper pulled her into his arms and ran up to their room. He kept his calming vibes flowing through the room. "You wanna talk about it, Darlin'?" He asked rubbing her back with his hand.

Bella shook her head. "No I really don't." She held onto him tighter. "Just hold me for a while. I can still feel the anger flowing through my veins. Isa wants to make Carlisle and Esme pay for what they did."

Jasper nodded in understanding. He knew that she would feel this way however he also knew that it was only the beginning. She still wasn't through her newborn year and it would take almost a full year before she was able to keep her temper under control. As he held her he could hear Peter and Nikoli talking about what they would be doing. All they were really waiting for were Aro, Marcus, Caius and some of the guard. The wives were also coming however they had their own and would be hidden in the US somewhere.

**-o0O0o-**

Carlisle stopped and set down Esme. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number that he wished he never had to use. He wondered if she would answer or would she hang up on him.

"_Hello?" _Came a sweet female vampire's voice from the other end.

"Yes I need to speak to Maria." Carlisle told the person on the phone. Esme's eyes grew wide as she watched her mate.

"_This is Maria." _Maria answered. _"Who is asking?"_

"I have some information on Isa, Major, Nikoli and Terri." He told her his eyes hard with hate. "They are hiding and the only way to find them is to follow someone that has been there."

There was a pause._ "And why are you telling me this?" _She sounded suspicious.

"If you will guaranty that my mate and I will be left alone I will bring you to them." Carlisle was only thinking of getting rid of Bella before Aro and the others showed. If they showed then they would not be able to take their revenge for Alice and Edwards deaths.

"_If you betray me then I will kill you." _She threatened him.

"I understand Mistress Maria." Carlisle told her. She laughed at him then hung up. Carlisle turned to Esme who was staring at him with shock in her expression.

"Why did you do that?" Esme cried as she backed away from him. "You have not only condemned yourself by me as well to death. Do you not care?" She asked almost yelling.

Carlisle rushed to her side and took her in his arms. "Its ok Esme." he vowed to her. "No one will hurt you or myself."

Esme just shook her head as she collapsed against him dry sobbing. She had just lost two of her children and now her mate and sentenced her and himself to death. She could no longer contain her guilt and sorrow. She let out a wail that would break glass. Carlisle just held her as she let out her feelings. He knew that it would be hard on his mate however it was needed.

**-o0O0o-**

Terri, Nikoli, Peter and Charlotte were on the front porch while Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob were all out hunting for food. Everyone was talking among themselves when Terri gasped and was shown a vision. In the next second Bella and Jasper were standing in front of her. Bella had her shield out that way she would be able to see what Terri had seen. Terri and her were the only two in the barrier because Bella didn't want to worry anyone.

Jasper was standing there with a frown on his face as he tried to keep calm. Both of Terri's and Bella's emotions were cut off as well as their scent. If they weren't looking at them they would have disappeared. Jasper could feel the anger rise in Bella and Terri. Whatever they were seeing was not good at all. Just as they came out of their trances Carlisle and Esme came through the tree line. In a blink of an eye Terri and Bella had Carlisle and Esme pushed up against the tree. Bella had Carlisle and Terri had Esme.

"So you think you can betray me and I wouldn't find out?" Her voice was cold and venom was welling in her mouth. Isa was very close to come out.

Carlisle's eyes grew wide. "I... I..." Terri hissed at him as she clenched her hand tighter against Esme's throat. With her whimper Carlisle shut his mouth.

"You will tell me why you would go to Maria behind my back as well as the Volturi's." Bella snapped close to his face. "I should kill you but I will wait til Aro gets here. He will want to see the extent of your betrayal." She dropped him on the ground and snapped her fingers. Nikoli was at her side in an instant.

"Yea', Boss?" He had his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised.

"Take Carlisle to the cellar and hold him there until Aro and the others arrive. I don't know when or where Maria will be waiting for these two but I hope that the Volturi will be here before that." Bella ordered as she turned to Terri. "Take Esme to the upper bedroom and lock her in there. The windows and walls are all reinforced with vampire venom. I do believe." Bella turned to Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded. "Sure is suga'." She sauntered over to Bella's side. "Its a trick that Maria uses when she needs thing's built sturdy enough that way a vampire couldn't break it." she smirked as she watched Terri tend to Esme.

Bella smirked as she watched Esme being frogmarched up the porch and up the stairs. She took a calming breathe then looked at Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie. Jacob had a shocked look on his face along with Emmett. However Rosalie looked almost proud.

"Do you know where Carlisle's phone is?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"I think he took it with him then destroyed it." Peter said over by Charlotte. Bella nodded.

"I need to call Aro and let him know of the changes." Bella told them as she turned and walked into the house.

"She's not the same Bells anymore." Emmett said softly as he watched Jasper go after his mate.

Nikoli and Terri came back out just then. "No from what we remember Boss was rather happy to be joining the vampire race." Terri told them. "When Maria arrived with her she was already changing and I was the only one who was allowed in the room with her changing. She burned for 9 days and when she woke I was told to wait for her in the barn for training. As soon as she entered she jumped me and gave me a hug saying that she already liked me and I would be her second." Terri smiled at the memory.

"Why did she..." Jake started but when a branch from a tree snapped everyone turned and snarled at the two vampires that were coming out of the brush. Bella and Jasper were out there in the next minute crouched in front of their family and friends. Bella stalked towards the male and slammed him up against the tree while she had the female in a barrier that was kept her quiet and immobile.

"What are you doing here Santo?" Isa hissed as she took over. "I told you that I would kill anyone that tried to come after me. Did you not listen? Or did you not care?" Venom was dripping from her teeth.

"G-Gabby and I c-came to h-help." Santo quickly answered the best he could. "M-Maria is coming for you a-and will k-kill you and your mate."

"He's speaking the truth." Came a small feminine voice. "I can tell if someone is lying."

Isa turned her eyes to the girl, Gabby. "So you are a truth detector?" She narrowed her eyes at the newborn. Gabby nodded and tilted her head to the side in submission.

"You are my sire Isa." Gabby told everyone, her eyes on the ground. "It was you that came and changed me for Maria. She knew that I would be of use. It was you that kept watch the weeks that I changed but it was Santo that I woke up to." Santo whimpered unable to help his mate, who was in pain.

Isa looked from Santo to Gabby. "Are they lying, Major?" She didn't even take her eyes of them.

"No they are tellin' the truth Darlin'." Jasper told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let 'em go." He sent a calming wave to everyone in the area.

Isa nodded then took another breath. "I'm sorry about that." Bella whispered as she let Santo down and lifted the barrier from around Gabby. "We just found out that Carlisle called Maria and told her that he would meet her then bring her here then you show up." She looked at Gabby and Santo.

"That must be why she sent the only best collectors to bring more newborns." Gabby said wide eyed. "She plans on trying to kill Isa and the Major." Her eyes searched around at the others that were there however she was staring at Jacob. "What is _he_?" She started to tremble.

Bella laughed. "A wolf shifter or werewolf as we like to call them." She motioned for Jake to come forward. "However he is my best friend and guard dog. Some of his pack members are on their way."

"WHAT!?" Jacob screamed. "We are not guard dogs! And when are they coming? I haven't called Sam yet. He was suppose to wait for me to call him before he and the boys headed this way." He was pacing back and forth shaking his head.

Jasper and Peter snickered. "They're comin' and should be here about two hours before the Volturi tomorrow." Peter announced.

Charlotte slapped him upside the head. "You're just now tellin' us!" She hissed. Shaking her head she headed into the house with Terri, Rosalie, Bella and Gabby, which was being pulled by Bella, following behind her. Leaving the guys out side to talk.

**-o0O0o-**

Stefan and Vladimir were standing on either side of Maria watching over the newborns that were being trained. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed that one of the oldest newborns were taking over the combat training. She snarled as she stalked over to where he stood.

"Why in the hell are you training the newborns when it is Santo's job?" She kept her eyes on him. Stefan and Vladimir were standing on the side line watching their girl work.

"S-Santo le-left and p-put me in ch-charge, ma'am." The newborn stuttered as he tried to get as small as he could.

"When will he be back?" She hissed picking him but by the front of his shirt.

The newborn eyes widen in fear. That was all Maria needed as she threw him across the field and turned her Stefan and Vladimir. "They have taken from me the last time." She crossed over to them.

"Who my dear?" Vladimir took her hand in his.

"Major Jasper Whitlock and Isabella 'Isa' Swan." She sneered. "I will take both of them down and anyone else that stands in my way." Her eyes were bright with flames of revenge.

Stefan went to Maria and pulled her into his arms stroking her hair. "Shh, my sweet heart." He murmured as he kissed her head. "We will kill them and take revenge do not worry. Then we will take out the Volturi and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Once we are back in power we shall meet with the leaders of the worlds and make them pay us for protection. How does that sound?" He asked her sweetly.

"Why should we?" Maria whispers. "They will kill themselves out any way."

Vladimir nods. "Maria has a point." He hummed looking from Maria to Stefan. "Yet I think that doing that would be for the best. Whoever has the control over the leaders of the world then we will have unlimited supply of blood." An evil grin spread across his face.

Maria was grabbed by Stefan. "You are the best there is my sweet girl." He purred running his tongue up her throat. Maria shivered but it was Vladimir that grabbed her out of Stefan's arms and ran to their room with Stefan hot on their tail.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am writing on this story and New Beginning as much as I can. My thinking process has not been the best as of late. I am even having trouble writing on my other stories so please bare with me. Also I might be losing internet for a few days but I will get it back and I will keep writing and post as soon as I get it back. I hope that the money is in by tomorrow! keep your fingers crossed or I will be gone for 2 or 3 days. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Ch 13

**Disclaimer – Thanks for all the reviews. I am so happy that you all love this story. You guys are the best. As you all know I do not own Twilight. SM owns everything of twilight and the characters. Lucky girl... Now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**Why should we?" Maria whispers. "They will kill themselves out any way." **_

_**Vladimir nods. "Maria has a point." He hummed looking from Maria to Stefan. "Yet I think that doing that would be for the best. Whoever has the control over the leaders of the world then we will have unlimited supply of blood." An evil grin spread across his face.**_

_**Maria was grabbed by Stefan. "You are the best there is my sweet girl." He purred running his tongue up her throat. Maria shivered but it was Vladimir that grabbed her out of Stefan's arms and ran to their room with Stefan hot on their tail.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella, Jasper, Peter, Charlotte, Jacob, and Terri were all sitting outside when Jacob jumped up and phased. Bella turned around ready to lunge when she spotted the dark cloaks. She knew who they were. Jasper and Peter moved to either side of Jacob while Terri and Bella stood behind the boys. Nikoli and Emmett were watching Carlisle while Santo, Gabby and Rosalie were watching Esme.

"It's ok Jake." Bella told him patting him on the shoulders. "I think its the Volturi."

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes as he bared his teeth at the youngest looking vampire, Caius. Caius hissed then turned to his brothers.

"They are fighting with werewolves." He pointed a finger in their direction. "Can you abide by this blasphemy!"

Marcus looked at Bella and smiled while Aro looked at everyone and frowned. He held his hand up for Caius to shut up. "We will deal with that later however they are not werewolves just shape shifters that look like werewolves. Their scent is not as powerful." Marcus told them in his bored tone.

Bella chuckled trying to hide the fact with a cough. Bella went to Jasper side and took his hand. "You must be Aro, Marcus and Caius. The leaders of the Volturi." Bella smiled sweetly as both Jasper and her moved forward.

Aro moved to meet them while Marcus and Caius stayed back. "We are child." he held out his hand. "Would you mind?" Aro smiled batting his eyes.

Bella bit her lip. "I'm afraid that you wont see." She looked into Aro's red eyes.

Aro's eyes widen. "Humor me?" He tilted his head to the side.

Bella nodded as she reached out with her right hand and placed it in Aro's. She could feel the pressure on her mental shield but it was no good. She couldn't let him under it unless he backed off. Mentally sighing she knew that trouble would come. Just then Nikoli came up with Carlisle. Emmett was on the other side. Santo, Gabby and Rosalie also came down with Esme.

Aro kept his eyes closed but after a few moments his eyes opened and he grin widen. "You are a shield my dear and a strong one at that." He pulled away and turned to his brothers. "Both mental and physical." There was envy in his voice.

I snorted folding my arms. "I could have told you that." I told him rolling my eyes. Jasper snickered at my side. "Now that you are here we need to show you what has happened while you were on your way." I looked at Terri.

Terri squared her shoulders and walked forward holding out her hand to Aro. I knew that she had seen most of the things that I had plus more since she had been with Maria longer than me.

Aro took her hand and closed his eyes. Bella knew that he was seeing what had happened along with everything else that she has seen. It took no more than few minutes before his eyes opened and there were anger in them. Everyone around could tell that Aro had seen Carlisle's treachery. Aro looked at Bella.

"If you don't mind me seeing Carlisle." He looked at her then the Major. "I am truly sorry for what you had been through my dear." He took Bella's hand and kissed her knuckles. "My brothers and I will stand by you and your mate." He then stood and turned to his brothers.

"It seems that our friend Carlisle had deceived us." He started. "He called the Major's sire and was going to lead them here to take out not only his mate but anyone who was standing with them."

Carlisle hissed at the words. "You will never understand what I feel Aro." he yelled. "Terri and Bella destroyed my family and now I will get revenge."

Aro tsked him. "You are truly clueless my friend." Aro was in front of Carlisle in an instant. "If that is how you feel then I should burn you now. However..." He looked at Marcus. "Are they truly mated?" His eyes were going from Carlisle and Esme.

"They are yet it is a weak bond." Marcus said. "In fact the weakest I have ever seen. Many mistakes he made to make his mate fear and hate him." Marcus looked at Esme. "Do not worry dear you will be spared." He bowed his head slightly. Aro nodded as he turned back to Carlisle.

"It seems my old friend that you are to be put to death." He clapped his hands and three dark blurs encased Carlisle. Nikoli jumped out of the way before the flames started. He then went to Terri's side while Emmett and Rosalie were holding Esme as she dry sobbed. Bella nodded to them to take her back to the house. There were things that needed to be said and Bella did not wish for her to be here. As soon as the fire died down the dark robes went back to Caius and Marcus side.

"Let me introduce you to my guard." Aro smiled as he waved a hand to the four newcomers. "Felix is Caius personal guard while Jane and Alec are mine. Demetri is Marcus's guard. While Felix does not have a gift, Demetri is our tracker and Jane and Alec are quite powerful." Aro looked at Bella. "However Jane and Alec's gifts do not work on young Isabella." He smirked at her.

"Of course they wouldn't." Bella snorted. "I am a shield. I could also throw Demetri off my trail if I wished." Her eyes went to his.

Demetri scoffed. "I can find any vampire that I have met." His eyes were burning with a challenged.

Bella smirked and crossed her arms. "Do you wish to test that theory?" She raised an eye brow.

"Sure why not?" He shrugged. "In fact I will let you get a head start." He held out his hand for her to start.

Bella smirked as she nodded to Terri. "I'll be back in a little while. You are in charge til I get back."

"Sure thing Boss." Terri told her as Bella took off.

**(Two Hours later)**

Demetri came back to the house with a pissed off look. He stopped when he spotted Bella sitting on the front porch with Jasper and the others. They were all laughing because Demetri was unable to find her. They all looked over and smiled.

"It seems that young Isabella has outsmarted you." Aro stood and went to Demetri. "Could you sense her at all?" He tilted his head to the left.

Demetri shook his head. "It was if she just vanished." He looked at Bella. "She is rather special." He grinned. "Never have I had trouble finding a vampire I was looking for unless they were a shield or Tracker."

Bella jumped up and shrugged. "What can I say?" She grinned. "Now we need to speak about what is going to be going on." Bella looked at Aro, Marcus and Caius.

They all three nodded. "Why don't you tell us what happened up til this point?" Aro asked looking at me.

"That is fine." Bella asked looking at each of the vampires and werewolf present. "Shall we go sit in the living room. Nikoli why don't you tend to Esme until the Volturi are ready to speak with her?" Nikoli nodded taking off up stairs.

Everyone agreed while they filed in the living room. They were each standing or sitting where ever they saw fit. Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting in front of where Bella, Jasper and Terri were sitting. Peter and Charlotte were standing on the other side.

"It started when I decided to go to Forks Washington in my junior year." Jasper squeezed Bella's hand to keep her calm while the others just held their breathe. "I had been going to Forks high when I noticed the group called the Cullen's. Everyone said they were lucky because they had everything that you could want. I brushed it off until I spotted Edward." Bella clenched her eyes at the memories. "He tried to tell me that he didn't want to get to know me but soon we were hanging out. One day he let it slip that he could read minds, except mine. I asked if I was ok and then we started to hit it off."

"Did you know what he was by then?" Caius asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, I did not." Bella answered squaring her shoulders. "However later on I took Edward into the woods and told him that I knew. He told me to say it out loud for him to hear. I can still remember what he did next." Bella chuckled sadly. "When I told him he was a vampire he tried to scare me away. When he showed me what he looked like I thought he was beautiful but I was wrong. Not long after I found out I started to hang around his family." Bella looked from Emmett to Rosalie then to Esme. "They took me in their home and made me feel welcome."

Bella took another breathe as she tried to keep calm. Her anger was building and she needed to keep a lid on it or she would hurt everyone in the room. Jasper must have sensed his mates uneasiness and filled the room with calm. She smiled and squeezed his hand before she continued.

"Everything was fine until a baseball game. I was the umpire while the others played." She took another deep breath her eyes got a far away look. "There were three of them. A black male with dread locks and a female with bright red hair. Then there was the white male with blonde hair." She shivered at the memory. "He thought it would be fun to trick me into going to him if he had my mother. So he went to my house in Phoenix while Jasper and Alice hid me in a hotel room. As soon as I got the call I started to think of a way to get away from the because James told me he had my mother."

"Do you need to feed?" Peter asked Bella. Bella shook her head however I could feel her blood lust.

"No, I'm fine Peter." She smiled. "Now, as soon as I got there I found out it was all a ruse to get me alone. He had a video recorder with him and recorded it all. Edward as able to get there but not before James bit me. James didn't give me enough venom to change me only to kill me so Carlisle gave him two options. Either change me or let me live as a human and him suck out the venom. He chose the latter because after that I woke up in the hospital room where he left me."

Caius hissed as Aro growled. "You let a human live without changing her!" Caius' eyes were black with rage. "I knew he should have been killed the first moment I saw Aro bring him to us."

Caius then stormed out of the house and into the woods. We all could hear the roar and trees being demolished. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Anyway," She looked at Aro who nodded for her to continue. "Two years went by and Victoria came back but I was protected by my best friend Jacob Black the wolf shifter." She nodded towards Jacob who was standing by a window.

Aro was shocked as he moved over in front of Jacob. "May I?" He held his hand out.

Jake narrowed his eyes as he looked around finally nodding taking the vampires hand. Everyone was quiet as Aro held onto Jake's hand however it didn't last long because Aro smiled as he looked from Aro to everyone else. Caius and Marcus were looking at Aro for some information. Bella stood next to Jasper trying to keep a grip on her anger. She didn't think that Aro should still be holding Jake's hand. Jasper tightened his grip around her waist that way she would be unable to lunge at one of the kings.

"What did you see, Aro?" Caius demanded in a cold tone.

Aro let go of Jake's hand and stepped back. "Nothing." He clapped his hands together. "I got absolutely nothing from the young shifter. Now," He turned to Bella and Jasper. "I would like to speak to Esme along with my brothers and Felix if that is alright with you dear." He smiled at Bella.

Jasper growled as he pulled Bella to his side. Bella elbowed him as she smiled to Aro. "That would be fine however Nikoli will be with you along with Terri. I trust them with anything you would need to find out. They are my second and third in command."

Nikoli was already with Esme but Terri was by Bella in an instant. "You need me Boss?" She stood there with her arms folded behind her. Bella nodded.

"Take the Volturi up stairs and let them speak to Esme." I told her cutting my eyes to the kings then back to her. "Also stay here that way you can keep an eye on things." Terri nodded ash she lead Aro, Marcus and Caius up to the room where Esme was located.

"Why don't we break for a quick hunt?" Bella interrupted everyone. "While some of you are older there are a few that are newborns." She grinned as she took Jasper's hand.

Jacob walked up to Bella. "I think I'll stay here also." He told them as he took off upstairs to where Esme was located.

Bella shook her head as she watched her friend head upstairs to where Esme was. Rolling her eyes she looked at the others in the room. "Why don't we split up and go hunt then meet back here for some training?" She was standing by Jasper.

"That's fine." Rosalie answered as she grabbed Emmett's arm and drug him out the door.

Bella looked at Garrett. "You going to hunt or play?" She raised a brow at him. She knew that he like to play around with making humans think they see things.

He just shrugged. "Depends on how things go." With that he was gone.

Bella turned to Terri. "You comin'?" She tilted her head to the side. Terri shook her head.

"I wanna stay here in case Nikoli needs something." Her eyes went to Santo and Gabby. "They might need to feed."

Bella turned and looked at the couple sitting in a chair with Santo having Gabby sit in his lap. "Would you like to join us?" She smiled holding onto Jasper's hand.

Santo looked at Gabby. "Wanna go chica?" Gabby smiled shyly and nodded, ducking her head.

"Si." She answered. "I would love to go." Her eyes were shy as well as her attitude.

"Then its settled, Santo, Jasper, Gabby and I will go hunting while the other go about there business. I do know for a fact that it will be dark when Maria attacks and it will be soon." Bella told the others in the room. "Just be on guard when hunting and going out by yourself."

The others nodded as they watched Jasper, Gabby, Santo and Bella run out the door and towards the woods. They would be going through the woods into the city to feed. Terri sat down and turned on the tv when she was hit with a vision. It was of Maria getting ready to attack them. She had sent a vampire that had a unique gift. He was able to cover his scent as well as anyone else. As soon as Terri came out of the vision she grabbed her phone and called Bella. She needed to let Bella know that Maria was coming for them sooner than they thought. If they had any chance they needed to regroup and quickly.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you have enjoyed this story also I have started a new twilight story called Overwhelming Darkness. I will be posting the first chapter shortly. However here is a preview...**

_(Volterra, Italy – 3rd Pov)_

_Aro Marcus and Caius were all sitting in the throne room when the doors busted open and one of their messengers came running in and bowed in front of Aro holding his hand out. Aro flitted forward and took the boys hand and closed his eyes. He had seen what was happening in the south and who is responsible for the uprising in the south. They had finally gotten Maria under control when a new Warlord popped up and started a ruckus. Iz, War Goddess Of the South. She was said to be stunning in not only beauty but powers as well. Aro had sent many down there but none were able to find her or see her. However he found one in particular that did find what the War Goddess looked like and he was standing in front of them._

_Aro opened his eyes and smiled down at the messenger. "You have done well and shall be rewarded." He let go of the mans hand as he stepped back to the throne. "You are dismissed." He waved his hand at the young man._

_The young boy turned and ran from the room. Aro sat there thinking over the information he just received. He looked from Marcus then to Caius. "It seems that our dear friend Carlisle has kept something from us, brothers." He stood and walked over to each brother and took their hands._

_He pushed the image of a beautiful brunette standing on a small hill looking over a large number of newborns. He woman in the memory was beautiful to be sure but the scars covering her body was what kept your eye. Her hair was almost to her butt and her lips were the color of blood. Her eyes were red as fire. She had a twisted grin on her face as she spoke to another. Her outfit was most unusual for a fighter. They were shorts with long blood panels of fabric in the front and back. The side of her legs were bare except for the black shorts. Her shirt looked like one long panel that was folded in half to make a shirt. It stopped just above her belly button._

_Aro pulled his hand away and looked at his brothers shocked faces. "That can not be the human that Edward wished to kill himself for." Caius spat. "If it is then why is she in the south and causing problems?"_

**Let me know what ya think! Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Ch 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight. I want to let everyone know that I redid chapter 13. I also want to thank the reviewers that told me about it and I would like you to know that I fixed the chapter and I hope you will reread and let me know what ya think. Sorry for the mix up but writing over 6 stories at one time is kinda hard to do when you are writing in 3rd pov in some stories and then first person pov in others. Now onto the next part of the story.**

**Review:**

_**The others nodded as they watched Jasper, Gabby, Santo and Bella run out the door and towards the woods. They would be going through the woods into the city to feed. Terri sat down and turned on the tv when she was hit with a vision. It was of Maria getting ready to attack them. She had sent a vampire that had a unique gift. He was able to cover his scent as well as anyone else. As soon as Terri came out of the vision she grabbed her phone and called Bella. She needed to let Bella know that Maria was coming for them sooner than they thought. If they had any chance they needed to regroup and quickly.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

As soon as Bella had gotten the call from Tami telling her that Maria was making her appearance, Bella knew that she needed to get home. Esme was not a fighter and she had no clue if Rosalie could hold her own. Bella also knew that with Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Alec, Jane, Demetri, Terri, Nikoli and Jake there so they could hold off any on coming advance while the others returned. Bella raised her mental shield and spread it across the clearing around the house. It didn't take either her or anyone else a long time before they arrived back at the house where they would make their stand. Jacob was standing in front of Esme while Nikoli and Terri were flanking them.

Jasper and Bella along with the three kings and their guards were standing in the front of the line. Bella was no longer Bella but Isa the Goddess of War. Jasper had let the Major take over as soon as they had arrived at the house. He could smell Maria's stench a mile away from the house as the wind carried towards them. Peter and Charlotte were standing on one side while Kate and Garrett were standing on the other side by side. They kept Esme and Jacob in the center of their gathering. Santo and Gabby were directly behind Jacob and Esme to keep their backs protected just in case someone got through.

Isa held her hand up as she watched Maria move her army closer. It was not a whole lot but most of them were gifted fighters because of the scars the sported. However Stefan and Vladimir had no scars whatsoever. Isa smirked as she lowered her head and watched as her sire sauntered forward with her eyes on Jasper. She snarled as Maria smirked as she licked her lips. Isa moved in front of Jasper fully making sure that Maria could see her.

"You will watch where your eyes go whore." Isa hissed her eyes turning darker by the minute. "I could tear you limb from limb before you could even bat an eye." She crouched at the ready.

Maria smirked. "You cant touch me Mija." She looked back at Jasper and licked her lips again as her eyes darkened. "Do you remember the good times we had Major?" She looked him up and down. "We can have fun again if you kill that puta." She pointed to Bella.

The Major snarled. "Y'all will be the ones ta die ta day bitch." He sent out a wave of fear and watched as everyone of the vampires even the newborns and the Romanians were cowering in fear.

With that Jane and Alec dropped both of the Romanians while Aro, Caius and Marcus rushed towards the army with Felix and Demetri close behind. Terri and Nikoli rushed Maria taking her down and ripping her apart. Bella looked around and found one newborn standing away from the other and then she saw a fire ball form. Hissing loudly she rushed the newborn and took him down.

"You are going to die!" The newborn hissed and snapped at Isa.

Isa laughed as she placed her barrier around her. " No, you are the one going to die." She lowered her head but kept her eyes locked on the newborn.

The newborn had no idea what was happening because it took only a moment before she turned the newborn to ash. Raising a brow she turned and froze. Her major was getting over run with newborns. Snarling loudly she ran forward taking limbs and heads long the way throwing them over to Santo and Gabby who had built a fire. She would not let anyone hurt her mate. She finally made it to the Major's side and put her back to his.

"Are you ok?" Isa asked trying not to break concentration. She wanted to see if he was hurt.

"Fine darlin'." Major told her as he took down another newborn. "You?"

Isa smirked as she ripped another newborns head off and threw it into the fire. "Just peachy."

Just then another wave of newborns came out of no where and started to attack everyone. Major rushed through them tearing them apart as he went. Isa was doing the same as she ducked and dodged teeth and hands. Isa could see that someone had started a fire so she started throwing the limbs over that way. Isa turned her back for only a few minutes when she felt a stinging in her shoulder. She reached behind her and ripped the newborn off of her and twisted its neck clean off. Snarling she turned around and found a group of newborns taking one of the Kings.

Her eyes darkened even more as she captured the small group the constricted her barrier around them turning them to dust as soon as it touched them. She looked around and found that everyone was dealing with their own battles however she spotted someone trying to sneak away. Smirking she rushed the vampire and pinned him to the ground. Vladimir stiffened as he looked up into the pitch black eyes of Isa. He snarled and tried to roll them however she tore off his arms and threw them into the fire that was no to far. Vladimir hissed as they burned however it didn't take that long til he was in pieces and tossed into the fire.

After she was done she turned and looked around to see if anyone was hurt. She instantly saw her mate tending to Charlotte because Peter was helping with Terri because Nikoli was fighting another. Isa nodded in seeing that everyone was fine she made her way over letting Bella take over. Bella stopped and blinked her eyes then smiled seeing that her mate and family was fine.

"You ok Darlin'?" Jasper asked her scooping her up in his arms. "Let me look at it." He told her putting her down turning her around. He needed to make sure that she was fine.

"I'm fine Jasper." Bella told him turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just a few bites nothing serious. Hows Charlotte?" She looked over Jasper's shoulder to see that Peter was now taking care of Charlotte.

Jasper picked Bella up bridal style and headed to the house. "One newborn was able to take off part of her right arm but she dispatched him but needed help getting it back on right." Jasper sat down in one of the chairs setting her in his lap with her back facing him.

As he moved the clothing over the bite wound Bella clenched her eyes tightly and hissed. "Sorry, Darlin'." Jasper murmured as he leaned forward and licked the wound close. "I should'a been payin' attention to ya." His voice was full guilt.

Bella cupped Jasper's cheek. "You were busy just like the rest of us." She raised up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." Her eyes were shining with the love that she felt.

"I love ya too Darlin." Jasper told her looking over at Jacob who was helping Esme. Even though Jacob had an imprint at home they were helping each other emotionally.

"I am sorry to say that this is over." Aro announced as he walked up to Bella and Jasper. "I had hoped it would prove more difficult." A fake pout was on his face as he tried to hold back a smile.

Caius scoffed. "I am glad that we don't have to deal with the Romanians any longer." He was standing stiff without a hair out of place. Felix and Demetri were on either side while Marcus was over helping with the remains that needed to be burnt. Alec, Jane and Nikoli were helping him with that.

"I have to agree with Caius on this." Bella said as she leaned into her mates arms. "I am happy that it is over yet at the same time I feel sad about it." Jasper tightened his arms around her.

"Why is that Boss?" Terri asked holding onto her mate.

Bella chuckled. "What will we do now?" She smiled. "Since there are no more evils in the world there is nothing for us to do but blend in with the humans. It sounds rather boring if you ask me." Bella shrugged as she looked around at her friends and family.

"Man Bells you're never gonna change." Jacob said as he stood. "Hate to say this but I need to head back to the pack. Leah will kick my ass if I don't get home." He smiled at Bella. "Come up and visit. Sam and the others still ask about you."

Bella nodded. "I might do that." She grinned evilly. "Might need to make sure the pups are up to the task if there is any other vampires that decided that Forks would make a good place to live."

Everyone around the couldn't help but laugh. Everything was going good and if anything ever happened then they would come together and defend their way of live. Once the good byes were said the Volturi headed back to Italy to keep watch while Jasper, Bella, Charlotte, Peter, Terri, Nikoli, Santo and Gabby made their way into the house and to their rooms. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie headed back to the house they were staying in to retrieve their things then meet up with the others. Terri, Nikoli, Santo and Gabby decided that they would be Whitlocks because it was Bella, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte that saved them from the place that they feared the most.

Finally everyone could rest in peace and have a full and happy eternity.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I know this has been a long time coming because its been a while since I posted but this story is over and done I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Check out my other Jasper/Bella stories.**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
